Draco Malfoy et la main maudite
by Hisokaren
Summary: Il existe une légende qui dit qu’un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux. Je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n’importe quoi Mione, ça n’existe pas.
1. Un voeu malicieux

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Draco Malfoy et la main maudite.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tient pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour (je ne suis faite que pour ça n.n)**

_Rating _: **M avec du lemon tout en humour ;) **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, les autres m'appartiennent.

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux. Je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas.

_Note _: Salut ! De retours pour vous en faire baver, mdr ! MOUAHAHA ! Ayè mon inspi est de retours ! YATTA ! C'pas trop tôt -.- ! (_**NdVif**__ : J'en suis siiiiiiiiiii contenteuh !_)

Cette fiction est **grandement inspirée** de l'anime « Midori no Hibi ». Un super manga plein de rire et de tendresse que j'ai adoré. La preuve, j'en ai fait une fiction. En fait, après l'avoir vu, **il fallait** que j'en fasse une fiction mdr...

Alors j'espère que nous passerons encore d'agréables moments ensembles et que vous aimerez ! Sur ce : Départ immédiat pour le Prologue ! On se retrouve à la fin !

Kissouxxxx tout plein à ma super béta du moment **: Vif d'Or ! **

BONNE LECTURE !

_**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAIN MAUDITE.**_

_**-Prologue-**_

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, ce matin-là.

Elle s'était couchée tard la veille au soir, mais l'atmosphère des îles et l'odeur du sel marin, la mettait de fort bonne humeur. Elle avait donc ouvert les yeux avec un sourire, et s'étirait maintenant comme un chat, au milieu de ses draps doux comme une caresse. Elle avait le dos un peu endolori d'avoir passé une nuit à dormir sur le torse de son époux, et les jambes un peu engourdies d'avoir tant dansé, mais elle était heureuse.

La première semaine de sa lune de miel venait de s'achever en beauté et elle espérait qu'elle entamerait la seconde semaine ainsi que les deux autres à venir, avec autant de plaisir et de bonheur.

Ron grommela un peu dans son sommeil, et elle rit doucement déposant un baiser sur le torse de son rouquin, avant de se lever le plus discrètement possible et de passer par la salle de bain. Elle prit une longue et relaxante douche, avant de s'habiller légèrement et de sortir sur la terrasse de son bungalow.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et elle admira avec un sourire ravi, les premiers rayons de la journée pointer le bout de leur nez à l'horizon. Une superbe corolle de rose et d'orange, se mariant à la perfection à la couleur bleue foncé du large et au décor féerique des cocotiers qui s'élevaient majestueusement sur la plage de sable noir.

Une légère brise vint jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux et elle frissonna de bonheur, riant doucement des caresses aériennes qui lui chatouillaient la nuque. Elle se sentait si sereine à cet instant. Si heureuse.

Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait jamais cru un tel bonheur possible. Avec la guerre et tout ce qu'une bataille de cette envergure entraînait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour profiter paisiblement d'un lever du soleil, à l'ombre d'un bungalow perdu au milieu du Pacifique, avec son tout récent époux, Ronald Weasley.

Voldemort avait traumatisé tant de personne, il avait réduit à néant tant d'existence, détruit tant de vie, qu'il avait été difficile pour elle, comme pour tous ceux de la communauté sorcière et moldu, de s'en remettre. Pourtant, il avait fallu se reconstruire après la mort du Lord Noir, il avait fallu trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie et respecter enfin les buts que l'on s'était donné durant la guerre.

Mettre de côté sa peine et aller de l'avant pour honorer nos espoirs.

C'est ce qu'elle avait fait, et aujourd'hui, elle était professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, et mariée à l'homme de sa vie.

Elle eut une pensée pour ses amis.

Moly Weasley, veuve depuis la fin de la guerre, occupait désormais tout son temps à l'orphelinat qu'avaient ouvert sa fille et son fiancé Neville. Elle avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de son mari et de son fils, Percy (malgré le dévouement de ce dernier au Ministre de la magie, feu Cornélius Oswald Fudge), mais le temps occupé à aider les orphelins de guerre, lui avait permis d'oublier un peu son chagrin.

Fred et George Weasley quant à eux occupaient tout leur temps à l'ouverture de leur prochaine boutique à Pré-Au-Lard. Pas le temps pour les amourettes, disaient-ils, mais Hermione les soupçonnait fortement d'avoir chacun une jolie et secrète fiancée.

Dean était fiancé depuis deux ans maintenant à son ancien camarade de dortoir, Seamus Finnigan, et tous les deux filaient le parfait amour en France, où ils avaient ouvert une petite boulangerie dont les viennoiseries se vendaient comme des petits pains (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Oui, se dit Hermione, tout ce petit monde avait finalement plutôt bien réussi. Ses pensées finirent par dériver vers son meilleur ami, Harry ou nommé « The Survivor ».

Harry qui était devenu à la surprise générale « Dénicheur Professionnel ». Elle s'était attendue à voir Harry caracoler en tête du département des Aurors, ou encore devenir un brillant et respecté Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ou bien même, être membre du Parlement sorcier, mais non... Il avait choisi une voie très différente de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

« Dénicheur Professionnel » n'était pas un métier très connu, et pour cause, il n'en existait que cinq dans le monde sorcier, mis à part Harry. La première était Française et connue, Fleur Delacourt, une ancienne styliste reconvertit. Le second était Américain, Gavin Hoffmann, un retraité très habile de ses dix doigts. Le troisième, Igor Jalnivkov, était Russe et ancien militaire. La quatrième, Britta Fürste était Allemande, et ancienne avocate. Enfin, le dernier était Anglais, anonyme mais non des moindres.

On disait qu'il n'avait pas une grande expérience en la matière, en raison de son jeune âge et de sa toute récente apparition sur le marché, mais il était néanmoins talentueux et tous les autres Dénicheurs, le recommandaient chaudement auprès de leurs clients. Il n'y avait pas de compétition dans ce métier, premièrement parce qu'ils étaient très peu à le faire et deuxièmement, parce que la demande était spécifique à chaque pays, chaque Dénicheur et chaque client.

Harry était donc le dernier à entrer dans cette famille et il n'était pas peu fier de s'être fait engager. Au début, ce n'était que par reconnaissance que les autres l'avaient enrôlé dans leur rang. Sans grande conviction donc. Mais il était de coutume de laisser une chance aux petits nouveaux, et tout comme le Dénicheur anonyme anglais, Harry avait su faire preuve de beaucoup de talent et de doigté. D'autant que la notoriété d'Harry avait fait doubler le chiffre d'affaires, c'était donc un investissement des plus rentables que de l'enrôler dans la troupe.

Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'il était dans le métier et qu'il s'y plaisait. Trois ans pendant lesquels, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses clients, Harry dénichait tout et n'importe quoi... Du simple cadre en or massif orné de concombre (comment aviez-vous devinés que c'était pour Luna ?), (_**NdVif**__: MDR !_) à la plus exquise des viennoiseries créées par le plus grand pâtissier de tous les temps (oui, oui, c'était pour Ron).

Hermione sourit. Oui, Harry était un Dénicheur exceptionnel. Pour tout ce qui était matériel ou même vivant, Harry vous le dénichait les yeux bandés.

Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il puisse, entre temps, se dénicher l'homme de sa vie. Enfin, en parlant de dénicher, Harry avait déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie... Seulement, cet homme était un véritable fantôme. Cet homme avait disparu à la fin de la guerre, et n'avait depuis, plus jamais fait entendre parler de lui à nouveau.

Son procès en tant que Mangemort avait été clos au bout d'une semaine et les preuves accumulées à son encontre avaient été tout simplement évincées d'un coup de pichenette par le témoignage d'Harry.

Depuis, The Survivor avait refait tant bien que mal sa vie, tentant d'oublier le désastre de sa vie amoureuse en compensant par la réussite colossale de sa vie active. Affectivement parlant, Harry était quelqu'un de très ouvert et très heureux. Il avait des amis sur qui compter et il se trouvait parfois quelques amants ou amantes de passages très gentils pour la plupart et doués au lit. Amoureusement parlant, en revanche, le cœur du Survivant brun n'était qu'un vaste désert où s'ensablaient inlassablement des portraits de son homme, des sourires de son homme, des souvenirs de son homme...

L'homme de sa vie qu'il essayait de retrouver en vain... Si cela était compté comme la demande d'un client : « dénicher l'amour de sa vie », Harry Potter aurait goûté à son premier échec en tant que Dénicheur Professionnel.

Le bruit de la baie vitrée qui s'ouvre fit revenir Hermione sur terre et elle sourit en entendant le grommellement à moitié endormi de son époux.

« Mione ? Reviens au lit, qu'est-ce que tu _grrmbldedldmes_ de si bon matin ? »

Elle rit et se laissa emprisonner dans une étreinte douce et possessive.

« Je regardais le lever du soleil en pensant à Harry, répondit-elle. »

Ron enfonça son nez dans le cou de sa dulcinée et soupira un « hum » satisfait, quand il réalisa une chose. Il releva précipitamment son visage de là où il se trouvait et demanda, les sourcils froncés :

« Attends, nous sommes en lune de miel et toi tu regardes le lever du soleil en pensant à un autre homme que moi ? »

La brunette éclata de rire et tourna son visage pour embrasser le menton de son époux.

« Je pensais à Harry, chéri. Ce n'est pas pareil. »

Le rouquin sembla se calmer et remit son nez dans le cou de sa femme.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pensais à lui ? »

« Hum, je me disais qu'avec tout le bonheur que je ressens à tes côtés, c'était un peu injuste qu'Harry n'ait pas cette chance. »

« Tu veux que je l'épouse aussi ? Je ne suis pas contre la bigamie tu sais, mais je ne suis pas gay, chérie... Aïe ! »

« Idiot, gloussa Hermione. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai voulu dire... »

Ron sourit et embrassa la peau de son épouse.

« Oui, oui. J'ai parfaitement compris, mais tu le connais. Il ne veut personne d'autre que _Blondichou_ et Blondichou n'a pas l'air de vouloir renouer le contact avec lui. »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais quand même ! Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour ces deux-là. »

Ron soupira.

« J'en suis tout autant persuadé que toi, mon ange, mais je suis sûr que ça peut attendre la fin de notre lune de miel, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr... Mais tu te souviens de ce dont nous a parlé la vieille _Vaitiare_, hier au soir ? » **((1))**

« Hum... La plante aphrodisiaque ? »

« Mais non ! Elle a dit, qu'il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux et je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Pas toi ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers son époux et l'enlaça par la taille.

« Moi, j'aimerais bien essayer, juste pour voir... »

Ron roula des yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Si tu te souviens de la formule et que tu en as envie pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, comme tout ce qui a trait à une légende, ça ne marchera pas. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire coquin.

« Une légende est censée être basé sur des faits réels, et ici, la population y est très sensible. Rappelle-toi, elle nous avait parlé de la naissance des cocotiers. Elle a dit que le Roi des anguilles s'était transformé en cocotier par amour pour l'une de ces ancêtres. _Tu te nourriras de ma chair, boira mon sang et embrassera mes lèvres pour le restant de tes jours..._ D'où les cocos qui ont la forme étrange d'un visage humain. C'est romantique non ? » **((2))**

Le rouquin grimaça. Les femmes avaient décidément un sens du romantisme qui le dépassait totalement.

« Ouais, la légende disait aussi que le pauvre mec est resté un cocotier toute sa vie. Ce n'est pas très joyeux comme histoire d'amour. »

Hermione gloussa. Les hommes étaient parfois beaucoup trop terre-à-terre.

« Je sais, oui, mais tu ne nieras pas le fait que ce fameux Dieu de la malice a des idées très... »

« Tordues ? »

« Originales pour mettre ensemble des couples, non ? »

Ron réfléchit un instant, puis avisant le sourire conspirateur de son épouse, fronça les sourcils.

« Rassure-moi chérie, tu n'as pas l'intension de transformer Harry en cocotier hein ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais je serais curieuse de voir ce que ce dieu de la malice prévoit pour nos deux lascars. »

Un étrange frisson parcouru l'échine du rouquin et il plongea son visage au creux du cou d'Hermione.

« Fais comme tu veux amour, mais si jamais il arrive un truc bizarre à Harry, je n'en suis pas responsable, d'accord ? »

« Je pensais que tu n'y croyais pas, ricana-t-elle. »

« Tout être normalement constitué y croirait avec le sourire que tu affiches, répondit-il caché dans le cou de sa femme. »

Hermione rit encore et se détacha des bras de son mari. Que lui avait dit la vieille _Vaitiare_ déjà ? Ah oui...

Quand le soleil montre la moitié de son visage heureux à la face du monde, que l'eau du large s'imprègne de l'esquisse de son sourire et que le ciel se rit d'espièglerie avec lui, alors le Dieu de la malice fait son apparition, prêt à exaucer le moindre de vos vœux.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ferma les yeux et prononça avec le sourire :

_« E Atua o te äta, te ha'apa'o nei änei tö 'ä'au i te ätara'a, e 'aore rä, i te here ? »_ **((3))**

Bien évidemment, l'accent n'y était pas vraiment et elle butait sur quelques mots, mais en gros, la phrase était compréhensive... Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle entendit Ron soupirer derrière elle, et lui fit face, un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Maintenant que tu as fini de jouer les prêtresses vaudous, peut-être que ça te tenterait de t'occuper de moi, hum ? »

« Oh oui, répondit Hermione en le poussant dans le bungalow. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

À quelques milliers de kilomètres de nos deux tourtereaux, un blond totalement paniqué venait de se réveiller avec une surprise de taille à ses côtés.

« AAARGH ! POTTER ! MAISMAISMAIS... QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES DANS MON LIT ? »

Alors qu'un brun tout aussi déboussolé répondait :

« C'est moi ou tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu Draco ? »

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Début prometteur n'est-ce pas ? Enfin... du moins, je l'espère lol.

**Note BIS IMPORTANTE ****: Cette fiction sera postée une fois toute les deux semaines, en alternance en fait avec « Bloody Tease ! » Donc chacune des deux fictions sera postée une fois toutes les deux semaines n.n...**

((1)) : Vaitiare est à prononcer _Vaitiaré_ et signifie « Eau de fleurs » (_Vai _: Eau, _Tiare _: Fleur)

((2)) : Une légende bien de chez moi. Effectivement, c'est comme ça que l'on conçoit la légende des cocotiers, ici. Bien entendu, le Dieu de la malice est une invention de mon cru. J'ai simplement fais en sorte que la transformation du Roi des anguilles ait un rapport avec lui. En réalité, il s'est transformé en cocotier dès que la belle jeune fille a posé sa tête décapitée sur le sol... un peu moins drôle n'est-ce pas ? Lol...

((3)) : Dieu de la malice, que recherches-tu, le rire ou l'amour ?

Un petit commentaire ?

À dans une semaine !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif **__: MDR, tu es géniale ma chérie… trop bien ! J'ai hâte de savoir exactement ce qu'a fait ce clown ! lol_)


	2. La main Harry

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Draco Malfoy et la main maudite.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour (je ne suis faite que pour ça n.n)**

_Rating _: **M avec du lemon tout en humour ;) **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, les autres m'appartiennent.

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux, je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas.

_Note _:

Salut !

Bon, vous connaissez tous mon « inconstance » légendaire, ce qui revient à dire en termes clairs, la manie que j'ai de ne pas jamais poster à l'heure n.n''... M'enfin, notez tout de même l'effort, je n'ai qu'un jour de retard là, non ? En même temps je n'habite pas dans le même pays que vous, du coup j'ai aussi l'excuse du décalage horaire... Navrant. Je cherche des excuses à mes propres excuses. Bref !

Nous revoilà partis pour un nouveau chapitre ! Tout le monde a, bien entendu, hâte de savoir ce que le Dieu de la malice a inventé pour réunir notre petit couple de Poudlardiens pédés. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas triché, je pense que vous serez surpris ! Pour le reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire « Que le Dieu de la triche, vous punisses ! » lol...

Allez ! Trêve de bavardage ! Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à certaines, notamment les dernières puisque je poste avant de les lire. Je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Sachez néanmoins que ça me fait toujours plaisir !

**Merci Vif pour le super travail que tu fais ! **_**NdVif **__**: toujours prête à lire en avant-première **_

BONNE LECTURE !

_**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAIN MAUDITE. **_

_**-Chapitre 1 : La main Harry-**_

Draco Malfoy se leva d'un bond, son regard gris complètement exorbité était fixé sur sa main droite... Enfin, sur ce qui jadis était sa main droite. Il secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas Merlin possible. Il devait rêver. Il _fallait_ qu'il rêve. Il avait un peu trop abusé de la Vodka la veille au soir et maintenant en plus de son atroce gueule de bois, il hallucinait. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela... Une hallucination post-ivresse.

« Hum... Draco ? »

« Ta gueule Potter ! »

Draco ferma les yeux et poussa un long gémissement misérable. Voilà qu'il parlait à sa _main droite_ maintenant...

« Draco-oh ! »

« Putain, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

_Nonpasvrainonpasvrainonpasvrai_...

Sa main droite ne venait pas de lui parler. Sa main droite n'avait pas une petite tête mécontente, avec des yeux d'un vert brillant de contrariété derrière une petite paire de lunette ronde et une touffe de cheveux noirs. Sa main droite n'avait pas les poings sur les hanches et n'essayait pas d'attirer son attention. Sa main droite n'était _pas_ Harry Potter, dans toute sa splendeur, miniaturisé. (_**NdVif **__: TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE… TU LE SAIS ÇA ? Trop drôle, mais en même temps, pauvre Ryry !_)

Le blond ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, pour les refermer aussitôt en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Ce qui s'avérait être une vaine tentative de déni, puisque sa main Harry, le héla une nouvelle fois.

« Hey ! Blondinet, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ! »

« Tais-toi, Potter par pitié ! »

Harry poussa un soupir irrité.

« Écoutes, je suis tout autant surpris que toi de me retrouver _englué_ à toi Malfoy, mais tu pourrais faire un effort okay ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui souffre le plus ici ! »

Le blond releva rapidement son visage et fusilla sa main du regard, omettant délibérément le ridicule de son geste dans une situation dite normale. Mais comme ce n'était pas une situation dite normale...

« Ah oui ? C'est toi qui souffre le plus ? Qui est-ce qui a une miniature horripilante à la place de la main droite Potter, tu peux me le dire ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Longuement et bruyamment pour faire comprendre au blond peroxydé qui se trouvait face à lui, qu'il n'était pas le seul à être énervé.

« Bon, il vaut mieux arrêter cette conversation inutile ici ! dit-il. Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé là ? »

« C'est une question que je me pose également, répondit Draco en s'asseyant sur son lit. »

« HEY ! Fais gaffe ! J'suis là, je te signale ! s'écria Harry. »

Draco sursauta et releva sa main Harry de sous son postérieur pour le porter à hauteur de ses yeux. Harry avait les lunettes de travers, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés et l'assassinait du regard, ce qui fit sourire le blond pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

« Je suppose que cette situation a certains inconvénients, dit-il. »

« Tu supposes bien, répondit Harry. Et habitues-y-toi vite ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir écrasé sous ton royal postérieur. »

« Hum, beaucoup de personnes rêveraient de mourir sous mon royal postérieur, marmonna distraitement Draco alors qu'il cherchait sa potion contre la gueule de bois dans l'un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet. »

Harry ne savait pas précisément si c'était là un sous-entendu obscène, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir et grommela quelque chose pour dissimuler son embarras.

« Hum, je me sens mieux, souffla Draco après avoir bu sa potion. Bon, je peux réfléchir un peu plus convenablement maintenant. »

« Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Harry. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pour commencer, il faudrait d'abord savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Comment est-ce que tu as atterri... _ici _? demanda-t-il en levant son bras droit. »

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry. »

« Réfléchit donc un peu Potter, le houspilla le blond, qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier au soir ? Avec qui étais-tu ? Est-ce que tu as des ennemis ? J'en sais rien moi, trouve quelque chose bon sang ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et c'est, les poings sur les hanches qu'il répliqua :

« Et toi alors ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute, si nous en sommes là ! »

« Moi je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai fait hier et ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sortilège ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ! Donc c'est forcément de ta faute ! »

« Ça tu n'en sais rien ! Et puis parle-moi autrement Blondi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à être ennuyé par la situation, figure-toi. »

« Ennuyé est un euphémisme Potter. »

Il se reçut un regard noir en pleine face et Draco fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Okay, okay, soupira-t-il. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, excuse-moi Potter. Maintenant, réponds s'il te plaît. »

Harry sentit la douceur du ton que venait d'employer Draco mais distingua parfaitement la large couche de sarcasme derrière, également. Il roula des yeux et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Brusquement, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sursauta et Draco put voir son visage bronzé se décomposer et blanchir d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? »

« Merde, merde, merdre, merde ! psalmodia Harry totalement paniqué. »

« Quoi merde ? insista Draco qui mine de rien paniquait lui aussi. »

Que Potter ne lui annonce pas qu'il a joué l'apprenti grand mage et que maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les deux coincés sous cette apparence pour le reste de leur jour ! S'il vous plait...

« Hier au soir, j'étais chez ma tante Pétunia. Je me rappelle que nous discutions un peu, ensuite je suis monté me coucher et là c'est le trou noir... J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, murmura Harry. »

« Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, déclara Draco en se levant. Contactons ta tante par cheminée ! »

« On ne peut pas ! s'écria brusquement Harry faisant sursauter le blond. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? demanda le blond en lui lançant un regard glacial. Elle ne sait pas que tu es un sorcier ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais l'accès à sa cheminée est bloqué depuis des années, répondit Harry. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang Potter, tu es une véritable source d'ennuis, tu le sais ça ? Que proposes-tu de faire dans ce cas ? »

« Et bien... Le seul moyen c'est de s'y rendre directement. Tu diras que tu es l'un de mes amis et que tu me cherches. Ensuite, s'il s'est passé quelque chose et bien elle te répondra. Mais attention Malfoy, elle est moldus mais... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Potter, ricana Draco. Je n'ai plus aucune opinion particulière au sujet des moldus, et même envers ceux qui n'aiment pas la magie. »

Harry ferma les yeux, rassuré.

« Bon, en tout cas peut-être que si nous retrouvons ton corps tout redeviendra normal. Je vais prendre un bain et ensuite nous partirons pour... ? »

Harry tiqua.

« Privet Drive, à Londres. Attends, nous ne sommes pas à Londres ? s'exclama-t-il surpris. »

Draco soupira. Il venait juste de réaliser que puisque Potter et lui étaient liés, il aurait forcément quelques petites choses de sa vie à mettre au clair. Que de soucis en perspective, oh oui...

« Non, nous sommes en Nouvelle-Zélande, à Auckland plus précisément. Mon travail m'oblige très souvent à voyager. »

« Oh, et je peux savoir ce que tu... »

Mais il se tu, intrigué par le regard soudain écarquillé d'horreur de Draco. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il suivit le trajet des yeux du blond et vit que ce dernier fixait une élégante chemise bleu ciel, négligemment étalée sur le sol. Harry, la jalousie piquant son cœur, espéra fortement que cette chemise n'appartienne pas à un étranger...

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco pesta : « Merde ! Allen ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! »

Harry lui lança un regard contrarié.

_Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que j'ai fait la veille et gnagna ! Abruti ! pensa-t-il. _

Il aurait voulu lui demander qui était Allen, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car comme s'il avait suffi que le blond prononce son prénom, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur le fameux inconnu. Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bout de peau très bronzée et un corps tout en plaquette qu'il fut brusquement enfoui sous un tas d'oreillers en soie. (_**NdVif **__: MDR_)

Draco ne se soucia pas du « Humpf ! » étouffé qui sortit du tas d'oreillers derrière lui, car Allen, tout en sourire et en muscle s'avançait déjà vers lui. Bon sang de bonsoir de salle de bain insonorisée de merde ! jura-t-il mentalement alors que son regard se posait sur la mini serviette blanche qui ceignait la taille de son amant de la veille.

« Bonjours beau blond, minauda monsieur muscle. »

« Salut Allen. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »

Si Draco n'était pas un Malfoy, le stress de la situation l'aurait déjà fait suer à grosses gouttes, mais heureusement pour lui, le contrôle de ses émotions et le maintien de son self-control lors des situations à risques étaient deux choses plus qu'acquises désormais.

« Hum, à peine une heure, répondit-il en s'asseyant près de Draco. »

_À peine une heure, singea Harry de sous son oreiller. Pire qu'une fille celui-là. Bon, ce n'est pas que mais je commence à étouffer moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'autre abruti de blondinet ? Il l'a pas encore fichu à la porte son monsieur je-suis-musclé-mais-j'ai-rien-dans-le-crâne ?_

Harry endigua un peu la pression du bras de Draco sur son corps et se traîna le plus discrètement possible vers un trou d'air que lui indiquait une petite raie de lumière blanche. Arrivé au bout, il prit une profonde inspiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge, quand il vit une affreuse grosse langue toute baveuse attaquer celle de Draco.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et mort de jalousie, il grogna et se retourna violement sur lui-même entraînant le bras de Draco dans son sillage. Le blond hurla de douleur alors que son bras se tordait de son propre chef, et il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le lit, se jurant intérieurement de faire payer cela à Harry. (_**NdVif **__: Imaginer l'image de cette action, c'est trop drôle ! _)

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? s'exclama Allen désorienté. »

Le blond grimaça et tenta de remettre son bras douloureux à l'endroit, tout en insultant mentalement un certain Survivant ma foi, très content de lui.

« Draco ? Tu vas bien ? »

Du point de vue d'Allen la situation était un peu effrayante. Il voyait son amant, une main sur son épaule, se battre semblait-il, avec un bras récalcitrant. Finalement, Draco parut reprendre la situation en _main_ et il se releva lentement, grimaçant et massant son bras sûrement très douloureux.

« Draco ? »

« Tout va bien Allen, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le blond légèrement essoufflé. »

_Par contre Potter, tout n'ira pas bien en ce qui te concerne, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Draco ? »

Le blond ferma les yeux.

« Rien de bien grave. J'ai... C'était simplement une petite crampe de rien du tout. »

« Oh, tu veux que je te masse ? Ça ira sûrement mieux après, montre-moi ton bras. »

« NON ! s'exclama le blond en s'éloignant d'un bond. »

Puis avisant le regard interrogateur et suspicieux d'Allen posé sur lui, Draco se reprit aussitôt.

« Je veux dire, non-merci, ça va déjà bien mieux, mentit-il. »

« Tu es... »

« Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr. »

« Bon si tu le dis, alors on peut peut-être reprendre là où nous en étions hum ? proposa Allen avec un sourire carnassier. »

_Et puis quoi encore ! tempêta Harry. _

Draco arrondit les yeux sous une nouvelle décharge de douleur et gémit un « Non, pitié » souffreteux, le front posé sur le matelas, le bras droit tordu vers l'arrière et la main toujours cachée sous l'oreiller, sous le regard choqué de son amant.

« Je... Je suis désolé Allen, je... je crois que je ne me sens pas bien, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Il vaut mieux que tu partes, je t'appelle plus tard. »

Allen, à moitié vexé, à moitié déçu soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, comme tu veux Blondinet, je vais me changer. Appelle-moi quand tu iras mieux. »

Le bel adonis se leva élégamment, mais sa serviette un peu détachée avec le temps, tomba à ses pieds. Draco malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras, ne put s'empêcher en tant qu'homme qui sait estimer les belles choses, de poser ses yeux sur le superbe popotin tout en rondeur et tout en couleur d'Allen.

Harry qui ne manqua pas le regard appréciateur du blond, senti les cornes de la jalousie lui pousser sur la tête et c'est avec un sourire digne d'un diablotin qu'il lança son corps vers l'avant entraînant Draco avec lui, avant de s'accrocher au postérieur rebondit de son ennemi et d'y mordre avec toute la force de sa petite mâchoire.

« AAAHHHH ! » fut le cri choqué et commun de Draco et Allen.

Le brun se retourna vivement et croisa le regard anthracite partagé entre la fureur et le repentir de Draco, qui sûrement en signe de regret cachait ses mains derrière son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? lui demanda Allen en massant sa fesse. »

_Potter, tu vas mourir !_

« Je... ahem, si mignon, roucoula Draco rouge de honte. »

Allen plissa les yeux sous le doute, mais trouva son amant tellement adorable avec ses joues rouges, qu'il lui pardonna d'un sourire.

« Bon, je laisse passer, dit-il. Mais la prochaine fois, retiens-toi, et surtout ne pince pas aussi fort. »

« Oui, oui, promis, marmonna Draco. »

Allen se pencha, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de ramasser ses vêtements, de se diriger d'un pas plus ou moins chaloupé vers la salle de bain et de s'y enfermer. Draco espérait très, très fort au fond de lui, qu'Allen ne remarque pas la petite marque rouge en forme de rangée de dents qui ornait sa fesse droite.

« Maintenant à nous deux Potter, grogna-t-il en portant Harry à hauteur de ses yeux. »

Le petit brun vit combien les yeux de Draco pouvaient sembler froids, furieux et prometteurs de vengeance. Il préféra rougir de gêne plutôt que de s'extasier sur les différentes teinte de gris qui tourbillonnaient dans le regard furibond du blond. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait que ce geste lui serait salutaire.

« Potter. »

Enfin... peut-être.

« Oui ? »

« Potter, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Maintenant qu'il était mis devant le fait accompli, Harry reconsidéra un peu ses actions. Bon, il ne regrettait rien, ça c'était une évidence. Même s'il détestait déjà cette espèce d'Apollon tout bronzé -plus que lui en tout cas- aux yeux d'or, il devait admettre -à contre cœur bien sûr- qu'il n'avait jamais encore mordu dans quelque chose d'aussi doux et ferme, hem.

Revenu à des choses plus sérieuses, il se dit qu'il avait également conscience de ne pas avoir agi comme il le fallait. Sans même savoir si Allen était un moldu ou un sorcier, il avait failli par simple jalousie, révéler sa condition et celle de Draco. Il se demanda un instant comment ses émotions pouvaient se décupler ainsi quand il était sous cette forme, mais oublia bien vite la question quand Draco se mit à le secouer.

« Arrête, arrête ! supplia-t-il au bout d'une minute. Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? Et bien j'espère que tu l'es vraiment ! vociféra Draco hors de lui. Non seulement tu m'as mis dans l'embarras le plus total avec ce mec qui me plaît depuis longtemps, mais en plus tu as failli te montrer ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait, Potter ? »

Oh oui, Harry en était parfaitement conscient, tout comme il était conscient du pincement qu'il avait au cœur. Il baissa les yeux et marmonna une excuse que Draco n'entendit pas, mais qu'il devina à l'air penaud de sa nouvelle et il l'espérait provisoire, main droite. Le blond fixa Harry et finit par sentir sa colère fondre sous les petites et adorables rougeurs qui coloraient les joues de Potter.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Comment diable Potter pouvait-il être si possible encore plus mignon en miniature qu'en grandeur nature ? Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de se débarrasser de cet enquiquineur...

« Comment est-ce possible que tu arrives à te déplacer librement ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire, sans mon accord. »

Harry releva les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que c'est une question de volonté. »

« Hum, en tout cas évite de recommencer si tu ne veux pas que je te noie dans un verre d'eau, compris ? Je sais que tu es inquiet à propos de ton corps et de ta tante, mais ce n'était pas la peine de montrer autant d'empressement pour qu'Allen s'en aille. »

Harry senti brusquement un poids lui être retiré des épaules. Il était soulagé que Draco ait cru en cela, plutôt qu'en une potentielle jalousie -limite pathologique.

« Je suis désolé Malfoy, c'est juste que j'ai envie de retrouver mon corps-là. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu es entrain de dire Potter, ajouta le blond. Bon, maintenant tu restes tranquille, le temps que je dise au revoir à Allen, okay ? »

Harry acquiesça avant de sentir le doux tissu d'une chemise de soie blanche être posé sur sa tête. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Allen sortir de la salle de bain et parler à Draco, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. En fait, il ne se souciait plus de grand-chose, maintenant que le parfum du blond envahissait ses narines. Harry était au paradis... Il lui semblait que l'odeur de l'ancien Serpentard pénétrait chaque pore de sa peau pour s'infiltrer directement dans ses veines et l'étourdir comme la plus ensorcelante des drogues. Il tentait de respirer discrètement, mais il avait le sentiment que son corps s'engourdissait lentement. Ajouté à cela le contact soyeux de la chemise sur sa peau nue, Harry se dit avec les joues roses que s'il avait eu la totalité de son corps, Draco se serait retrouvé avec une main en érection... ahem.

La porte claqua et Harry senti avec un peu de regret la chemise lui être retirée de la tête. Il souffla et croisa le regard soudain très troublé de Draco. Il remarqua avec stupeur les joues rouges de l'ancien Serpentard et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Malfoy ? demanda-t-il inquiet. »

« Hum... Je viens de penser à quelque chose. »

« Oui et ? »

« Et bien... comment vais-je faire pour prendre ma douche avec toi à la place de ma main droite ? »

Harry s'empourpra aussitôt.

Incontestablement, cette situation apportait pas mal de petites incommodités...

Haha ! Sacré Dieu de la malice.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry avait les joues complètement et totalement rouges. Il était tellement embarrassé en fait, que même ses oreilles étaient pourpres. Bien entendu, son cœur était on ne peut plus ravi de cette situation, vu qu'il en avait fait des rêves mouillés un nombre incalculable de fois, mais cela n'empêchait pas la gêne une fois que ça se réalisait.

Surtout si ça se réalisait de manière aussi... insolite.

« Potter ne regarde pas ! lui répéta pour la énième fois Draco. »

Harry poussa un soupir irrité. Il avait bien envie de regarder juste pour l'embêter tiens ! Mais il ne le ferait pas... Même s'il n'avait que la moitié de son corps, il n'était pas certains -avec tout ce qu'il lui arrivait d'étrange- qu'un petit pénis en érection ne fasse pas son apparition sur le poignet blanc de Draco.

_Au point où j'en suis de toute façon, pensa-t-il avec désespoir et un certain amusement. _

La situation serait certes drôle, voire carrément hilarante, mais indubitablement honteuse.

« Je ne regarde pas, assura-t-il. De toute façon, je ne comprends pas que tu sois aussi pudique, puisque nous avons exactement la même chose au même endroit. »

« En d'autres circonstances oui, Potter, mais là vois-tu, je n'ai pas un poignet à la place d'un pénis, rétorqua le blond en savonnant ladite partie génitale. »

« Tu te crois drôle ? grommela le brun sous les ricanements de son porteur. »

Harry secoua énergiquement la tête pour enlever les grosses gouttes d'eau venues se coller sur son cuir chevelu, et essuya son visage, d'un geste agacé.

_Je suis habitué à être petit, mais là, c'est de l'abus !_

« Tu me passes le savon Malfoy ? »

« Je n'utilise pas de savon, mais du gel douche, répondit-il. Et il est devant toi. »

Effectivement, la bouteille de gel douche se trouvait face à lui, mais Harry ne pouvait s'en servir, du moins pas sans aide. Il allait en demander à Malfoy, quand ce dernier lui tendit la bouteille ouverte d'une simple pichenette.

« Dépêche-toi, je commence à avoir une crampe. »

Harry sourit et se saisit du gel avant d'en verser un peu sur la paume de Draco. Il ferma le capuchon et reposa le gel à sa place avant de plonger avec délices dans le creux de la main du blond. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si agréable de prendre un bain dans la main de l'ancien Serpentard.

Légèrement amusé par la situation, le blond observa un moment le Survivant se vautrer dans sa main, un sourire de bienheureux sur les lèvres et du gel plein les cheveux. Il occulta volontairement de son esprit, la sensation étrange, mais plaisante d'avoir un petit corps musclé se frottant sur la paume de sa main et esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« Un vrai gamin, laissa-t-il échapper. »

Harry lui tira la langue, lui prouvant toute sa maturité et termina son nettoyage. Il finit en se rinçant copieusement, car mine de rien autant de gels sur un si petit corps n'étaient pas aisés à faire partir.

Une fois propres, Draco coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche. Il se saisit de sa serviette et allait se la mettre autour de la taille quand un nouveau détail désagréable, lui vint en tête.

« Comment je fais pour l'accrocher, moi ? »

Il soupira. Décidément, avoir Potter pour main droite était des plus contraignants. D'autant qu'ensuite, il allait falloir qu'il s'habille. Se déshabiller n'avait pas été simple, mais c'était assurément plus facile que de se vêtir.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, lui proposa Harry. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh écoutes, arrête un peu de jouer les pucelles effarouchées Malfoy. Nous savions bien que cette situation aurait son lot d'inconvénients, alors il faut que l'on fasse avec. Ça facilitera certainement beaucoup de choses. »

« Très bien, abdiqua le blond. Mais fait vite et surtout... »

« Oui, oui, je ne regarde pas. Je sais, récita Harry en roulant des yeux. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Seigneur dieu, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, m'habiller serait une telle épreuve, souffla Draco en s'asseyant dans le petit salon de sa chambre d'hôtel. »

Il avisa le plateau-repas qu'il avait commandé quelques minutes plus tôt à la réception de l'hôtel, posé sur la table basse, et se servit une tasse de thé fumante.

« En parlant de fringues, lança Harry les poings sur les hanches, il faudrait que tu m'en achètes. Je me les gèle, moi. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne vois rien à geler, répondit Draco avec un sourire railleur. »

Harry s'élança vers l'avant et lui asséna de toute la force de ses petits bras, un coup sur le crâne. Coup qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement du blond.

« Aïe, se moqua Draco. »

« T'arrêtes oui ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ! J'ai froid ! »

« Bon, très bien. Nous irons t'en acheter avant de transplaner à Londres, en attendant tiens. »

Draco lui lança une petite serviette blanche et Harry s'en drapa aussitôt. Il était vraiment frigorifié. La chaleur le fit un peu frissonner, mais il sourit et pu enfin se concentrer sur les appétissants et énormes Cookies qui le narguaient depuis tout à l'heure. Cookies, qui après un rapide calcul, devaient bien faire la moitié de sa taille actuelle.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim. En fait, il n'avait pas faim du tout et savait au fond de lui que sous cette forme, il pouvait ne pas se nourrir pendant plusieurs jours, mais il était gourmand de nature et puisque pour une fois la nourriture était plus grosse que lui, pourquoi s'en priver ?

_Finalement, ça n'a pas que des désavantages d'être petit, se dit-il en se léchant les babines. _

« Oh, au fait, fit Draco après avoir bu une gorgé de thé, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que tu te déguises. »

« Me déguijer ? demanda Harry la bouche pleine. 'Ourquoi ? »

« Réfléchit Potter, as-tu déjà rencontré un homme avec un bonhomme miniature et _vivant_ à la place de la main ? »

« Oh. »

« Exactement. Bon, il faudrait quelque chose qui passe inaperçu, sans que tu n'étouffes, hum... »

Harry avala sa bouché de Cookie et proposa : « Pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, mais il suffit juste que personne ne me voie, donc tu n'auras qu'à me cacher sous un manteau que tu porteras à la main ou autre chose. »

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes, puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix non plus.

« Allez, finissons de déjeuner et ensuite, nous partirons. »

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Wala, wala... Ce fut un premier chapitre mouvementé lol. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Est-ce que les chapitres seront toujours aussi cours ? Oui, ils le seront, mais au moins, vous êtes assurés d'avoir la suite dans les temps lol, enfin, autant que faire ce peut hein... Comme je l'ai dit dans « Bloody Tease ! » cette fiction sera postée une fois toutes les deux semaines n.n... Du moins, jusqu'à la fin de « BT » ensuite, j'aviserais...

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif **__: Absolument hilarant ! J'ai trop ris… Du début à la fin ! Mdr. J'adore !_)


	3. La main marionnette

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Draco Malfoy et la main maudite.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour (je ne suis faite que pour ça n.n)**

_Rating _: **M avec du lemon tout en humour ;) **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, les autres m'appartiennent.

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux, je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas.

_Note _:

**Kissouxxxx tout plein à ma béta actuelle : Vif d'Or ! **

_**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAIN MAUDITE. **_

_**-Chapitre 2 : La main Marionnette-**_

Harry fulminait dans son coin, ou plutôt dans la poche de Draco. Déjà, il avait la tête à l'envers, ce qui était très, très, très désagréable -il avait déjà abandonné le fait de porter ses lunettes- et en plus, cette espèce de petit miséreux de Malfoy n'avait pas trouvé de moyen plus intelligent que d'appeler son adonis sur patte d'une cabine téléphonique ! Soi-disant parce que son portable n'avait plus de batterie. Pff !

_Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès en plus ! pensa-t-il furieux. _

Il soupira longuement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, en fait il ne comprenait pas du tout, mais il savait une chose, c'était que ce qu'il lui arrivait le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs.

Il savait qu'il était très attiré par l'ancien Serpentard -bon, soit, plus qu'attiré, plus, plus que très, très attiré même- mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses émotions étaient ainsi décuplées quand il était miniature. Jusqu'alors, il avait parfaitement réussi à maîtriser ses sentiments quand il pensait au blond. Jalousie, amour, attirance et désir étaient pour lui, dissimulés derrière un mur épais et protecteur qu'il avait appris à ériger au fil des années, mais là... Là, il avait l'impression que ses barrières s'étaient tout simplement volatilisé avec le reste de son corps.

C'était gênant, embarrassant et énervant. Ce n'était surtout pas normal du tout... Mais bon, la normalité dans la vie d'Harry Potter avait un arrière-goût étrange de parodie.

Tout à l'heure encore, il s'était fait incendier par Malfoy, quand il avait, et sans avoir pu se contrôler, mordu la main de la réceptionniste. Heureusement, que Draco avait un beau sourire. Elle en avait oublié sa contrariété et n'avait pas semblé le remarquer lui et les petites marques de dents sur son gros doigt tout moche, hem. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, quel besoin avait-elle de vouloir absolument le toucher. Harry savait que sourire -et uniquement sourire- faisait partie de son métier, mais draguer, ça ce n'était pas dans le contrat. Il en était sûr ! En même temps, c'était normal que Malfoy se fasse draguer à tout bout de champ, il était tellement beau aussi.

_Crapule ! _

En tout cas, l'excuse comme quoi il était frigorifié et pressé d'en finir avait semblé convaincre Draco de sa bonne foi. Cela n'empêchait pas évidemment qu'il doive, et le plus rapidement possible, reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, car il savait au fond de lui que cette excuse ne marcherait pas indéfiniment, et le regard mitigé entre le scepticisme et l'interrogation de Draco, le lui avait fait comprendre.

Bref ! Une chose était sûre, son mensonge avait fonctionné, mais c'était retourné contre lui. D'autant que Draco était un sacré bon sang de rancunier. _« Si tu as tellement froid, entre là-dedans, avait-il dit avec un sourire sadique ». _Et le voilà, toujours nu, crevant de chaud, la tête à l'envers et très en colère, dans la poche du manteau de Malfoy. ( _**NdVif**__ : pauvre p'tit, l'est missant Dray !_)

_Au moins, se dit-il résigné à son sort, ça ne sent pas mauvais. C'est déjà ça... _

« Oui, oui... Non, on ne peut pas encore se voir... Hum, beaucoup trop de travail, effectivement... Non, comment peux-tu croire ça ?... Bien sûr... Moi aussi... Hum... Je t'appellerai… Oui, à plus tard. »

Draco raccrocha en soupirant.

Il n'y avait pas que Potter que cette situation agaçait. Lui également avait son mot à dire et il espérait que cela se règle au plus vite. Allen lui avait semblé très déçu au téléphone et il savait pourquoi. ( _**NdVif**__ : Tssk pas grave qu'il soit fâché… me dérange pas du tout moi ! _) Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour tous les deux, et ils avaient enfin passé le cap hier au soir, qu'il avait fallu que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête.

_Ou plutôt que Potter me tombe dessus, pensa-t-il ironiquement. _

Tant de temps perdu. Cela dégoûtait profondément notre ex-Serpentard. Allen lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé. C'était un moldu certes, mais il avait quelque chose de piquant et de sauvage qui l'avait attiré dès le premier regard. Plus que son physique avantageux et son arrière-train appétissant, Draco avait décelé en lui une touche de... Il ne savait pas exactement comment le décrire, mais une chose était sûre, Allen était différent.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un gala de charité que l'un des clients de Draco donnait et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais quittés. Hier au soir, ils avaient enfin franchi le pas, et ce matin, Potter se retrouvait englué à lui. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance. D'autant que cela entravait son emploi du temps. Son travail était un peu éreintant, mais il lui plaisait et Draco avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Gavin et Fleur de lui avoir donné une chance.

En parlant de travail, il se demandait si Potter n'en avait pas en réserve. Le brun n'avait pas semblé s'inquiéter plus que cela de ses clients. Potter ne le savait pas –du moins pas encore-, mais ils avaient tous les deux le même emploi. Ils étaient « Dénicheurs Professionnels » et avec les fêtes qui approchaient à grands pas, Draco savaient que la demande était en constante augmentation. Les clients se faisaient plus pressants, plus stressants aussi, mais le plaisir de leur travail résidait dans le fait justement de satisfaire la clientèle. Peu importait la demande, elle devait être comblée.

Draco savait qu'il y avait un travail monstre qui l'attendait, et il se demandait s'il en était de même pour le brun. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, Potter gardait une maîtrise de soi très impressionnante.

Enfin, cela ne servait à rien d'y songer maintenant. Il devait se dépêcher de régler cette affaire pour enfin reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Pas qu'il détestait Potter, de toute façon, il avait grandi, la guerre était finie, l'école aussi et sa haine d'enfance n'avait plus de raison d'être, mais c'était chiant quoi.

Il sortit de la cabine téléphonique et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant que personne ne le verrait parler à Potter. Rassuré, il sortit le brun de sa poche et retint un éclat de rire. Harry, ses lunettes à la main, était totalement en sueur, ses cheveux dont quelques mèches se collaient à son front étaient encore et si possible plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et il le fusillait de ses petits yeux verts et rutilants d'éclairs.

_Dieu, qu'il est adorable !_

Draco se permit un sourire moqueur.

« Putain Malfoy, tu fais chier, tu le sais ça ! pesta Harry en s'essuyant le front. »

Le blond haussa les épaules, imperturbable.

« C'est de ta faute, répondit-il calmement. Je t'avais dit de te tenir, mais il semblerait que Sieur emmerdeur n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. »

Harry rougit, se renfrognant davantage.

« La prochaine fois, évite de faire ça, j'ai failli mourir étouffé moi ! »

« La prochaine fois, évite de faire ça, et tu ne mourras pas étouffé, répliqua Draco du tac au tac. »

Harry grogna et leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Malfoy qui a raison est vraiment la chose la plus horripilante du monde.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as fini avec ton abruti musclé, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller m'acheter des vêtements ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, défendit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Allen est quelqu'un de très cultivé, d'intelligent et de certainement bien mieux éduqué que toi, alors garde ta langue dans ta bouche. »

Un voile sombre traversa le regard émeraude et Malfoy se sentit soudain très inconfortable. Il avait la sensation, que son cœur tambourinait comme un fou ou au contraire qu'il se serrait à en avoir la nausée. Ses sourcils formèrent une ligne droite et il respira un peu plus lentement essayant de se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque sursaut d'émotions et ça l'inquiétait. Finalement, il éluda cette dérangeante impression d'un mouvement brusque de la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur Potter.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et son corps semblait trembler légèrement. Une petite brise glacée souffla et Draco vit le corps de Potter trembler plus fortement. Il soupira. Quelque part, il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir infligé ça à Harry, notamment parce qu'il était moite de sueur et qu'ainsi exposé au vent froid de Nouvelle-Zélande, il risquait d'attraper une bonne pneumonie.

« Viens par ici Potter, murmura-t-il. »

Il sentit le brun sursauter et frissonner quand il le cala confortablement sous son manteau, contre sa poitrine. Il entendit un petit _merci_ étouffé, en même temps que deux petites mains s'agrippaient à sa chemise et étrangement, son sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à celui du léger malaise d'un peu plus tôt, se dissipa comme par magie.

« Bon, allons t'acheter des vêtements, maintenant. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco était mort de honte et Harry mort de rire.

Durant toute sa courte vie, Draco en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, il en avait supporté beaucoup et il avait surmonté toutes les épreuves avec une maîtrise de soi inébranlable, sauf exception. Et à ce moment, une nouvelle exception venait de s'afficher à son tableau.

Le blond avait beau regarder à gauche, à droite, devant et derrière lui, tout était identique. Des murs jusqu'aux étagères. Des étagères jusqu'à la majorité des produits. Des produits jusqu'au tapis de sol que diable ! Tout, tout, tout, absolument tout dans cette boutique était rose.

Du rose à gauche. Du rose à droite. Du rose devant. Du rose derrière. Du rose en haut. Du rose en bas. Du rose PARTOUT !

D'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de flâner dans les boutiques d'accord, il n'existait pas de boutique spécialisée dans le coin et d'accord, il était prêt à faire des sacrifices, mais là...

_C'est de l'abus ! _

Non seulement il était obligé de se balader tel un célèbre et ridicule moldu du nom de Napoléon Bonaparte (_**NdVif**__ : MDR _), mais en plus, il se voyait forcé –par les circonstances certes, mais quand même- de faire ses emplettes dans une boutique de poupées pour gamines. Là, il en était certains, il venait de toucher le fond.

Il était à proprement parler écœuré par toutes les Barbies qui lui souriaient stupidement et aussi, par les vendeuses, charmantes certes, mais horriblement agaçante à le fixer avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

« Potter, tu me payeras ça, murmura-t-il en grinçant des dents. »

Harry recommença à rire discrètement. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour Draco Malfoy rivalisé de rougeur avec une tomate bien mûre et cela valait son pesant d'or, c'était certain.

« Allez, courage Malfoy, répondit-il doucement. Plus vite nous achèterons une tenue, plus vite nous sortirons d'ici. »

Parce qu'il avait beau rire, Harry était tout de même un peu inquiet par le sourire sadique qui avait l'espace d'un instant effleuré les lèvres du blondinet. D'autant que cette boutique le mettait très mal à l'aise lui aussi. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix douce d'une vendeuse.

« Bonjours Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle poliment. »

Draco tressaillit un peu, lui fit un sourire nerveux, et accepta silencieusement.

« Je voudrais des hum... vêtements pour poupées. »

La jolie vendeuse, du nom de Sheila d'après son badge, lui sourit.

« Suivez-moi. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco arrondis les yeux après avoir pénétré dans l'antre de la mode _Barbienne_. Partout autour de lui, des étagères immenses croulaient sous diverses boîtes de vêtements miniatures. Il en était secrètement très impressionné.

_Au moins, se dit-il, si jamais l'un de mes clients me demande des fringues pour poupées, je saurai où en trouver. Et de bonne qualité manifestement. _

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis ? »

Draco allait répondre afin d'écourter son supplice, mais il posa son regard sur une petite boîte entremêlée de blanc et de rose pâle, et son sourire se fit incontestablement sadique. (_**NdVif**__ : Outch, pauvre Ryry !_)

_La facture est prête Potter ! pensa-t-il sournoisement. _

Après tout, il avait bien le temps pour une petite vengeance, non ? Il secoua la tête négativement et congédia poliment la vendeuse en lui disant qu'il réussirait à se débrouiller tout seul. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'en alla, sans poser plus de question.

L'ancien Serpentard s'assura d'être bien seul avant de sortir Potter de sa cachette.

« Mais... ! s'exclama Harry. Ce n'est pas le rayon des vêtements pour garçon ça ! »

« Je sais Potter, sourit Draco. »

Harry senti soudain une longue coulée de sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il détesta son pressentiment. Il plongea un regard suppliant dans celui de Draco, mais ce dernier, secoua lentement la tête son sourire prometteur de douleur à venir, ne le quittant pas.

« Draco, se décida à implorer Harry, s'il te plaît... »

« Oh que oui Potter, ça me plaît. Je dirais même plus, ça m'enchante ! »

Harry suivit la direction des yeux du blond, et il tomba sur une adorable et coquette petite boîte toute en dentelle et en froufrous. Il écarquilla les yeux et cette fois, se tourna vers Draco, une lueur de colère dans ses perles vertes.

« Malfoy, si jamais tu fais ça, je te tue ! menaça-t-il. »

Draco leva simplement un sourcil, démontrant bien son je-m'en-foutisme total et prit la boîte.

« C'est l'heure d'aller à l'église Potter, susurra-t-il machiavéliquement. »

Harry, maudit son état actuel qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir en courant, et ne put que regarder avec horreur Draco sortir la magnifique, froufroutante et immaculée robe blanche de sa boîte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une bataille tout de même acharnée, c'était un Draco mort de rire et un Harry mort de honte qui se trouvaient dans la boutique.

« Je te promets... Je te promets, suffoqua Harry de rage, que quand je reprendrai mon apparence initiale, tu vas souffrir Malfoy ! »

Draco fut loin, très loin, voire à des milliers de kilomètres de se sentir effrayé. Son ventre se crispait de douleur sous ses éclats de rire et même ses yeux en pleuraient. Harry était décidément, vraiment, réellement adorable et sexy aussi en mariée. La robe semblait avoir été coupée pour lui. Ouverte sur les épaules, elle descendait tout en voile et en dégradé sur les bras, cintrait la petite taille de Potter et s'ouvrait sur un amas de tissus. Des perles en formes de fleurs rehaussaient le tout et le voile que Potter s'était arraché de la tête, aurait pu donner une élégante allure de transparence au tout.

Après quelques minutes d'hilarité pour le blond et de médisance pour le brun, Draco consenti enfin à se calmer.

« Hum, tu es très _jolie_ Potter. Tu fais une mariée vraiment sublime. »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rougir ou crier, mais il était tellement énervé et honteux, qu'il préféra l'option courroux.

« Maintenant que tu as bien rigolé, est-ce que tu pourrais m'enlever cette chose ! vociféra-t-il. Cette robe est une torture pour la peau, elle me démange et elle pique dans le dos ! »

« Elles sont faites pour que les poupées ne s'en plaignent pas Potter. »

« Peut-être, mais JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPÉE ! »

Draco tressaillit un peu. Même petit Potter avait de la voix... Il leva les yeux et les arrondis en voyant dans le rayon d'en face, une petite fille qui tirait impatiemment sa mère par la main. Il ne s'en serait pas inquiété si Potter ne faisait pas autant de bruit et surtout, si la gamine et sa maman, ne se dirigeaient pas tout droit sur lui.

« Potter, dit-il, calme-toi. »

« NON ! JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER ! JE SUIS FATIGUÉ, J'AI FROID ET J'EN AI MARRE ALORS TU... »

« Potter ! coupa Draco plus fort. J'ai dit calme-toi ! Il faut que je te... »

« QUE TU ME QU... »

« Maman ! Maman ! Regarde une poupée qui parle ! »

Draco ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir et Harry se figea complètement.

« Oh merde. »

« Tu l'as dit Potter, murmura le blond en se forçant à sourire. »

« Mais tu as raison ma chérie, c'est une poupée qui parle, répondit sa mère. Elle est à vous Monsieur ? »

Draco hocha la tête en priant intérieurement pour que Potter imite à la perfection, une Barbie stupide et si possible moins bruyante. Pour le stupide, il ne se faisait pas de souci, mais pour ce qui était du bruit...

« Elle est vraiment jolie, hein maman ? s'extasia la petite blonde. »

« Oui, ma chérie. Elle est magnifique, quoiqu'un peu plate et Oh ! Elle rougit, aussi. C'est une véritable perle rare. »

« J'en veux une ! J'en veux une aussi ! s'excita la gamine. Maman, j'en veux une aussi ! »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas ma puce. Elle est peut-être un peu chère. À combien l'avez-vous acheté Monsieur ? »

Draco se raidit.

« Hum, en fait ce n'est pas vraiment une poupée, c'est plutôt une marionnette et c'est un cadeau. Je suis désolé. »

L'enfant fit une moue un peu déçue, mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent rapidement.

« Mais c'est une marionnette qui parle hein ? Hein ? J'en ai vu aussi à la télé l'autre jour ! Mais elles étaient beaucoup moins jolies que celle-ci. Dites Monsieur, vous êtes un magicien du parler aussi ? »

Draco sourit doucement. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il adorait les enfants et celle-ci était particulièrement vive, en plus d'être à croquer. Il ne vit pas le regard tendre que lui lança Harry, mais perçu nettement l'enthousiasme grandissant de la petite.

« Oui, c'est une marionnette qui parle, répondit-il. »

« Mais on ne dit pas un magicien du parler, ma puce, on dit un ventriloque, corrigea la maman. »

« Oh ! Alors Monsieur le Ventre-dit-loque est-ce que vous pouvez faire parler la jolie marionnette encore une fois ? S'il vous plaît... »

La gamine papillonna maladroitement des cils et son petit sourire angélique fit rire Draco. Il détestait véritablement cette situation, mais il avait envie de faire plaisir à l'enfant. Il tourna Harry vers lui, et lui demanda du regard de se prêter au jeu. Le brun parut outré de la demande, mais après tout il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Alors euh... Hariette, est-ce que cette robe te plaît ? »

Harry grogna au nom, mais décida de jouer le jeu. C'est donc avec un petit air suffisant et sadique qu'il entra dans son rôle d'« Hariette ».

« Non ! Elle est affreuse, répondit-il en croisant les bras et en levant le menton. Tout comme celui qui veut me l'acheter d'ailleurs. »

Draco blêmit, mais garda tant bien que mal son sourire, sous les éclats de rire de la fillette et de sa mère.

« Elle a du caractère cette marionnette. »

« Je m'appelle Hariette ! Ha-ri-ette, et je ne suis pas une marionnette. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Mademoiselle, répondit poliment la maman de plus en plus amusée. »

« Dis, dis Hariette ! Est-ce que c'est parce que tu vas te marier avec Monsieur le Ventre-dit-loque que tu as mis une robe de mariée ? »

Cette question divertit énormément Draco qui s'amusa à contempler les joues d'Hariette rosir.

_C'est un bon acteur le Potter, pensa-t-il. _

Hariette que la question avait totalement déstabilisé ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rougir, sous les regards joyeux et attendris de la mère et de l'enfant.

_Pestes ! se dit-il. _

Il croisa le regard un peu sombre de Draco et détourna rapidement la tête, le cœur battant.

_Hum, répondre et vite ! _

« Et bien non, vois-tu Monsieur le ventriloque a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, dit-il théâtralement. Il ne m'aime pas, moi, sa marionnette adorée ! Il est vraiment trop cruel. »

Hariette pleurnichait maintenant, et la petite fille affichait une moue attristée. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers un Draco estomaqué, un petit doigt accusateur pointé sur lui.

« T'es méchant avec Hariette Monsieur le Ventre-dit-loque ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Hariette est toute triste à cause de toi maintenant. »

Hariette riait sous cape et Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Il espéra un peu d'aide de la part de la mère de l'enfant, mais cette dernière l'observait simplement avec un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin. Sourire qui signifiait clairement « Oh non ! Moi j'ai déjà donné. À vous de vous débrouiller avec votre farce ! ». (_**NdVif**__ : MDR si elle savait _)

Le blond soupira. Cette comédie commençait à durer et il était épuisé.

« Et bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, jeune demoiselle, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je répare mon erreur, dit-il charmant. »

Il tourna Hariette vers lui, et sans se préoccuper de ses yeux arrondis par la stupeur, posa sa main gauche sur son cœur et demanda, les yeux remplis d'étoiles : « Ma très chère Hariette, ferais-tu de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de m'épouser ? »

L'enfant trépignait sur place, hyper excité et Hariette, elle, était paralysée et menacée d'hyper ventilation. Oh, elle savait bien que Draco ne faisait que jouer la comédie, mais jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'avait osé espérer qu'une telle chose se produise. Elle se sentait un peu bête, mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Son regard s'adoucit et c'est avec les joues roses qu'elle répondit d'une toute petite voix : « Oui, je le veux. »

La blondinette poussa un énorme cri de joie sous les applaudissements discrets de sa mère, mais Draco ne s'en souciait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout, parce que là, à cet instant précis, il sentait une joie incommensurable lui retourner le ventre. Avant qu'Hariette ne réponde, il avait ressenti comme une boule au fond de la gorge et alors qu'elle disait « oui » son cœur avait commencé une folle salsa dans sa poitrine.

Le sentiment n'était pas désagréable en soi, mais il lui fit tout de même froncer les sourcils. D'où venaient donc ces brusques sursauts d'émotions ? Les yeux verts et étrangement brillants d'Hariette se détournèrent et il eut l'impression que tout revenait à la normale, excepté une petite excitation persistante au cœur de ses entrailles.

Il haussa les épaules et décida de mettre fin à sa carrière de ventriloque. Il fit une élégante révérence et sourit des acclamations enjouées de la fillette.

« C'était super ! Hein maman ? »

« Oui, ma chérie, c'était époustouflant. Vous contrôlez votre marionnette à la perfection Monsieur. Elle était criante de vérité. Vraiment incroyable, vous avez de l'avenir dans le métier, croyez-moi. »

« Merci, répondit Draco. Mais j'ai déjà un emploi qui me plaît énormément et Hariette est, comment dire, l'un de mes hobbies. J'apprécierais de rester en votre compagnie mesdames, mais le temps joue contre moi et j'ai encore un million de choses à faire. »

« Oh, nous comprenons parfaitement. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de nous avoir accordé du temps. C'était très généreux. »

« De rien, mais nous allons-y aller maintenant. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Monsieur le Ventre-dit-loque, répondit poliment la petite en s'inclinant. Au revoir Hariette, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de soleil. »

« Bye euh... »

« Alicia, dit-elle. »

« Bye Alicia, répondit Hariette. »

Draco salua une dernière fois la mère et sa fille puis s'en alla Hariette, sous le manteau et un soupir de soulagement sur les lèvres.

« La prochaine fois Potter, évite juste de faire trop de bruit. Ça nous dispensera des pitreries de ce genre. »

« Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire, à ce que je sache, répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis, c'est toi qui as commencé en me travestissant en mariée. »

Draco préféra abandonner. À ce rythme ils en avaient encore pour des heures à se chamailler sur des événements qu'ils ne contrôlaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Très bien, capitula-t-il. Je m'abstiendrai de jouer à la poupée avec toi à l'avenir Potter. Maintenant, rayon _Vêtements pour mecs_. Ensuite, nous partirons d'ici. »

« Tu comptes acheter la robe de mariée ? demanda Harry. »

Draco s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de remettre la robe à sa place et leva les yeux au ciel, prit d'une soudaine et énorme fatigue.

_Merlin, me garde ! _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry était bien là, au chaud contre la poitrine de Draco.

Il portait un T-shirt blanc sous un pull blanc lui aussi, de la même couleur que le manteau de Malfoy. Ils avaient eu un peu de mal à trouver des vêtements adéquats au début, mais à force de persévérance, ils avaient fini par dénicher quelques petites choses intéressantes. Simples, pas trop voyantes et assez chic pour le compère Malfoy. Harry avait donc à son actif, un tricot blanc, un pull blanc et deux chemises blanches également, l'une à manches courtes et l'autre à manches longues –ils avaient réussi à ramener la robe de mariée à sa place.

Harry estimait que c'était un peu excessif, vu qu'il retrouverait bientôt son corps, mais Draco toujours prévoyant, avait supposé que si par malheur, revoir son corps ne suffisait pas à Harry pour reprendre une apparence normale, il en fallait encore. L'ancien Gryffondor ne savait pas si l'idée de ne pas retrouver son corps d'origine lui plaisait vraiment.

Bon, il admettait qu'il était vraiment bien avec Draco. Il admettait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de quitter le corps chaud du blondinet, mais il admettait également qu'il avait des obligations ailleurs et qu'il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester ainsi, indéfiniment.

L'idée de vivre auprès de Draco pour toujours ne l'ennuyait pas du tout, c'était le fait de devoir vivre pour toujours à la place de la main droite de Draco qui l'embêtait. Lui, il voulait pouvoir toucher Draco, l'embrasser sans que les lèvres du blond ne lui gobent la tête, et surtout le caresser avec ses mains en grandeur nature... Il ne voulait pas rester comme ça et se contenter de regarder le blond _flirtiner_ gentiment avec son super intello cultivé et bien mieux éduqué que lui. (_**NdVif**__ : lol, ça lui est resté en travers de la gorge !_)

Il aimait la présence constante de Malfoy avec lui, mais en même temps, il avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver son véritable corps pour pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'il n'avait pas osé faire, il y a des années : séduire Draco Malfoy en bonne et due forme.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu la guerre et des millions de vies à sauver donc autre chose à penser qu'à entamer une quelconque relation avec quiconque. Bien entendu, Draco avait disparu immédiatement après son procès. Bien entendu, il était semble-t-il, en couple avec un super canon plus intelligent, plus cultivé et plus éduqué que lui -plus bronzé aussi, mais ça c'était une question de gènes. Bien entendu Draco n'était pas intéressé par lui.

Mais les Gryffondor avaient cette caractéristique indécrottable de toujours espérer et tenter leur chance malgré les risques. Et Harry était un Gryffondor.

Pur et dur.

Ce n'étaient pas quelques _menus_ obstacles qui allaient lui barrer la route.

Il avait bien vaincu Voldemort le Grand, alors il pouvait bien draguer Draco Malfoy non ?

Et réussir, par la même occasion.

_Ce serait__bien, oui. _

« Potter, nous sommes arrivés à Londres. »

Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord qu'il récupère son corps.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Un second chapitre qui s'achève. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

En tout cas, moi, je m'amuse comme une folle.

Prochain chapitre : Pétunia, Dudley, et quelques petits soucis... Ce serait trop facile sinon, hum ?

À bientôt !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif**__ : Trop génial la scène du ventriloque ! J'en ai mal aux mâchoires ! lol_ _**Ndla**__ : Merci, merci fufufu…)_


	4. La main, la famille et la panique

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Draco Malfoy et la main maudite.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour (je ne suis faite que pour ça n.n)**

_Rating _: **M avec du lemon tout en humour ;) **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, les autres m'appartiennent.

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux, je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas.

_Note _: Salut !

J'ai vu le film « Dreamgirls » récemment, et j'ai été incroyablement impressionnée par la voix de la chanteuse Jennifer Hudson. Elle a une voix absolument incroyable et un coffre, maman ! Alors pour ceux ou celles intéressés et qui aime les femmes à voix, je vous conseille vivement ce film. Et Eddie Murphy dedans est tout juste, génial ! Ils savent vraiment tout faire ces Ricains lol !

Une chose encore, je sais que je suis complètement folle d'écrire une histoire pareille, mais je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle vous plaise ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Kissouxxxx tout plein à ma béta actuelle : Vif d'Or ! Et puis ma chérie, tu exagères, tu n'es pas si vieille que ça. Mon grand-père qui a plus de soixante-dix ans lui lol... **

_**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAIN MAUDITE. **_

_**-Chapitre 3 : La main, la famille et la panique-**_

Privet Drive.

« Malfoy calme-toi, ta magie commence à s'échapper. »

Le blond grogna.

« Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? rétorqua-t-il énervé. Ce chauffeur de taxi était un abruti. J'étais à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. L'aimable chauffeur de taxi n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'oeils indiscrets et agaçants dans son rétroviseur intérieur, ce qui n'avait pas facilité la tâche à Draco et lui, alors qu'ils répétaient tous les deux leur petit plan.

« De toute façon, c'est passé maintenant, lança le brun, n'y pense plus. Nous sommes à Privet Drive, ajouta-t-il, mon quartier d'enfance. »

« Cette rue ressemble à un étalage au super marché, commenta Draco. Toutes les maisons sont tellement serrées les unes à côté des autres, qu'il est difficile de s'y retrouver. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il y a des numéros sur les boîtes aux lettres Einstein. En même temps, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu dans un manoir immense sur une propriété avoisinant les douze kilomètres de long en large, c'est vrai que ça doit être dépaysant. »

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Quinze kilomètres Potter, rectifia-t-il uniquement. » (_**NdVif **__: lol _)

Harry roula des yeux, mais ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'indiquer le chemin au blond et ils se rendirent tous les deux chez sa tante Pétunia, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au paysage.

Pour Draco c'était une espèce de petit quartier résidentiel où poussaient des dizaines de maisons jumelles les unes à côté des autres. Bien entendu, chaque demeure -enfin, si l'on pouvait qualifier ces logis de demeure selon le vocabulaire Malfoyen- était entretenue à la manière de leur propriétaire et chacune avait son originalité.

Draco appréciait cette atmosphère calme et paisible seulement dérangée par les rires des enfants moldus qui s'amusaient à vélo, alors que d'autres jouaient au ballon ou discutaient simplement entre amis. Il se dit qu'il aurait voulu connaître cette ambiance chaleureuse et quelque peu festive étant enfant, et pas seulement la solitude d'un gosse de riche enfermé dans un manoir luxueux certes, mais atrocement vide. Le blond se sentait bien, entouré des chahuts bruyants des enfants et il observait les alentours avec un petit sourire discret mais content.

Pour Harry, en revanche, c'était le quartier de son enfance malheureuse et solitaire, mais et ce, depuis quelques années, il avait fini par changé d'opinion. Évidemment son enfance avait été loin d'être _super_, comme tous les enfants rêvaient qu'elle le soit, mais il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu cela et que son sort n'avait pas été le pire de tous.

En effet, son opinion sur la chose avait changé pendant la guerre, lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance de Lullaby Pocket. Son amie, encore une jeune fille à l'époque avait connu une enfance pire que la sienne. Ses parents étaient morts le jour de sa naissance. Sa mère en lui donnant la vie et son père, d'un accident de voiture alors qu'impatient, il se rendait à l'hôpital. Elle avait donc été mise à l'orphelinat où elle vécu heureuse les cinq premières années de sa vie, car effectivement, tout bascula un soir d'été. Il y avait une rumeur qui courrait à l'époque et qui parlait d'une légende africaine. On racontait qu'il existait un remède simple et diablement efficace contre la dévastatrice maladie du sida. En effet, il suffisait pour les sidaïques de coucher avec une vierge s'ils voulaient annihiler la maladie. Plus jeunes étaient les vierges, plus grand seraient les effets de la guérison. (_**NdVif **__: Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu cette ignominie… je me demande quel est le con qui a pu faire partir cette histoire qui a, en effet, détruit la vie de plusieurs enfants. __**Ndla :**__ Tout à fait d'accord avec toi._)

À l'orphelinat, il y avait malheureusement un membre du personnel atteint de cette horrible maladie et affecté mentalement par sa condition, il avait tout simplement pris la première enfant qu'il avait croisée et il fallut que ce soit Lullaby. Quelques mois après avoir été violenté par cet homme -aujourd'hui mort en prison-, Lullaby apprit qu'elle était elle aussi atteinte du virus. Depuis, malgré tout l'amour qu'avait pu lui donner la directrice de l'orphelinat, Lullaby avait vécu totalement coupée du monde, sans autres amis que la pauvre directrice, décédé alors que la jeune fille atteignait ses treize ans.

Harry avait été choqué d'apprendre la vérité sur la vie de sa défunte amie. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés sur les bords de la seine et sans qu'ils ne comprennent vraiment la situation, ils étaient devenus de très proches amis. Lullaby s'était confié à lui après qu'il ait assisté à l'une de ses crises. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle était morte d'une hémorragie au cerveau.

Après cette parenthèse douloureuse de sa vie, Harry avait simplement appris à ne plus se lamenter sur son sort, à aller de l'avant et mettre de côté les événements du passé pour laisser la place à l'avenir. Lullaby lui avait enseigné l'amour et la joie de vivre malgré les épreuves que la vie plaçait sur son chemin. C'est également grâce à elle que son regard sur Draco et d'autres personnes avait changé.

Au début Harry s'était demandé si c'était vraiment une bonne chose d'aimer le Serpentard, mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par se résigner au choix qu'avait fait son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il était juste heureux d'aimer le blond, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer et surtout, même si Draco ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

« Okay Potter, lança Draco alors qu'il s'avançait dans la petite allée, tu te tiens tranquille s'il te plaît et tu me laisses faire. »

Harry sorti de ses pensées.

« Je sais, tu me l'as répété cent fois dans le taxi. »

« Je ne dis pas ça par plaisir Potter, grogna le blond, mais par nécessité. Tu es un Gryffondor après tout. »

« Hey ! Se défendit Harry. Je ne suis pas un idiot ! »

Draco sourit, alors qu'ils montaient les quelques marches du perron.

« Au moins tu admets que les Gryffondor sont bêtes, mais je ne parlais pas uniquement de ça. Tu es du genre impulsif Potter, et depuis que nous sommes ensemble tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des bêtises, malgré tous mes avertissements. Alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit un mal de te répéter à chaque fois de faire attention. En même temps, ajouta pensivement Draco, je doute que ce soit vraiment utile, puisque tu ne m'as jamais écouté... »

Harry bien dissimulé sous le manteau du Serpentard grogna et lui tira la langue -oui, oui, même si Draco ne pouvait pas le voir. Étais-ce de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler ?

« Bon de toute façon, on arrive, dit-il. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras... »

« Ne t'en fais pas Potter, j'ai bien appris ma leçon dans le taxi. »

Harry n'était pas très convaincu, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe affirmatif de la tête, alors que le petit « Bizzz » de la sonnette d'entrée retentissait.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, lança Pétunia de l'intérieur. »

Alors qu'ils patientaient, Harry appréhendait un peu la rencontre de sa tante et de Draco. Il espérait que tout se passe bien et surtout il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé... enfin, ce qu'il était advenu de son corps plutôt. À une époque, il aurait été persuadé à cent pourcent, que Pétunia et Vernon se seraient simplement débarrassés de son corps dans la rivière la plus proche, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Vernon était mort et Pétunia avait changé, grâce à lui, s'il pouvait le dire ainsi. Pendant la guerre, les mangemorts avaient cherché à l'atteindre. Ils le savaient particulièrement affecté par la mort de ses parents et après un calcul simple, avaient songé qu'Harry aimait autant sa famille d'accueil. Ainsi, brisé par leur disparition, Harry n'aurait pu se battre correctement et cela leur aurait apporté un avantage considérable dans la bataille. Mal leur en fit, car ce n'était absolument pas le cas, bien évidemment.

Premièrement parce qu'attaquer les proches d'Harry reviendrait à le rendre deux fois plus en colère, donc deux fois plus dangereux. Mais ça, les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas encore capté, manifestement. Deuxièmement, parce qu'Harry se fichait éperdument, et c'était le mot, du sort des Dursley. Non pas qu'il soit insensible, mais la rancune chez les Potter était du genre tenace.

Cependant, McGonagall n'était pas de cet avis et après que Rogue l'ait mise au courant de l'attaque imminente chez les Dursley, elle avait persuadé Harry d'aller leur porter secours. Hermione et Ron aussi s'y étaient mis ce qui avait beaucoup énervé le Survivant. Pourquoi prenaient-ils tous la défense d'une famille qui n'avait fait que le persécuter dans sa jeunesse ?

_« Harry, ce sont des moldus innocents et même s'ils t'ont fait vivre un enfer, ils ne méritent pas ça, lui avait dit l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard. »_

_« C'est vrai. Vous croyez que si je le demande on me fera livrer un Détraqueur pour eux ? »_

_« Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu ne peux pas les laisser mourir comme ça. Les mangemorts seront sans pitiés avec eux, et je te signale quand même que c'est la seule famille qu'il te reste, avait ajouté Hermione. »_

_« Effectivement. C'est la petite maison dans la prairie version Kill Harry. »_

_« Mon pote, à ta place, j'aurais du mal aussi, vraiment et je peux t'assurer que je les déteste autant que toi. Néanmoins, McGonagall et Hermione ont raison. Les mangemorts seront atroces avec eux et tu le sais. Ils ne méritent pas ça... Et puis, tu n'as qu'à les considérer comme des moldus étrangers que tu dois sauver, c'est tout, avait conclu Ron. »_

_« C'est vrai que j'ai passé plus de temps avec les cafards de mon placard plutôt qu'avec eux. »_

Harry avait réfléchi quelques instants et c'était finalement dit qu'effectivement, les Dursley ne méritaient pas de mourir comme ça. Ils étaient méchants et intolérants, mais son cœur et sa vertu de Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas les laisser disparaître sans qu'il n'ait levé le petit doigt. Il s'était donc rendu chez eux, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors, et la bataille fut rude.

À un moment, Harry occupé avec un mangemort était complètement à découvert. Un sort avait fusé dans l'air et dans sa direction, mais ne l'avait jamais atteint. Vernon Dursley, son oncle honni, c'était interposé entre le sort et lui, et l'avait reçu en pleine poitrine. Étant moldus et donc incapable de supporter une telle décharge d'énergie, il était mort sous les yeux horrifiés de sa famille et ceux complètement ahuris d'Harry.

Ses dernières paroles avaient choqué et troublé le Gryffondor.

_« Je croyais qu'il s'en prenait à Dudley, avait murmuré Vernon en détournant le regard. Tant que je serai en vie, je ne permettrai jamais à qui que ce soit de tuer un membre de ma famille, dans ma propre maison... »_

Puis il ferma définitivement les yeux, et mourut dans les bras du brun. Harry releva la tête et croisa les regards en larmes de Pétunia et Dudley, tous les deux en sécurité derrière des Aurors.

_« Il a profité d'une seconde d'inattention pour se jeter sur toi Harry, lui avait dit l'Auror. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être plus attentif... »_

À cet instant, le cœur d'Harry avait manqué plusieurs battements et jamais tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait autant haïs son oncle. Vernon n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, alors que tout au long de son existence, il n'avait fait que le persécuter et le rendre malheureux. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de cette ordure sans cœur ! Vernon Dursley n'était qu'un salaud égoïste... mais Harry n'avait pu retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il mettait fin à la vie du reste des mangemorts.

La maison des Dursley n'étant plus sûre, McGonagall avait décidé, sur cachet exceptionnel, de faire vivre Pétunia et Dudley à l'Ordre. Les deux moldus avaient bien évidemment refusé, tant ils étaient épouvantés par ce que la magie pouvait faire, mais ils n'eurent pas vraiment le choix. Les premiers temps furent difficiles, surtout après l'enterrement du patriarche de la famille, mais au fur et à mesure, ils avaient tous les deux finit par tolérer la magie, du moins du côté de Pétunia. Dudley, lui, avait accepté les sorciers plus rapidement, notamment grâce à Hermione dont il était tombé amoureux. Malheureusement, Hermione ne lui avait jamais rendu ses sentiments, puisqu'elle était déjà folle de Ron. C'est ce qui avait d'ailleurs poussé Ron à se déclarer à elle, à l'époque.

Pétunia, elle, c'était petit à petit lié d'amitié avec Moly Weasley, veuve elle aussi. Bien sûr, elle craignait toujours la magie, mais elle avait tout de même tenu à participer activement, enfin aussi activement qu'elle le pouvait, à la bataille contre Voldemort. Cet être méprisable qui avait _tué_ son mari mais aussi sa sœur. Pétunia avait changé d'opinion lorsque pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait entendu le récit entier de la mort de Lily.

Harry, quant à lui, avait enfin et avec beaucoup de mal, apprit à connaître sa tante et son cousin, mais ne regrettait rien. Le souvenir de Lullaby lui avait donné la force et la volonté de le faire et au bout du compte, il avait retrouvé une famille meilleure que celle de son enfance.

L'ancien Gryffondor sourit sous le manteau de Draco quand il entendit la voix de sa tante alors qu'elle leur ouvrait la porte. Il aurait aimé la voir et lui parler, mais il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. La pauvre en ferait probablement une crise cardiaque.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi Madame. »

Draco s'inclina légèrement et lui fit un sourire aimable. La tante d'Harry n'était pas une jolie femme à proprement parler, mais son sourire malgré les rides et son regard chaleureux malgré une pointe de tristesse, lui donnait un visage avenant et la rendait agréable à l'œil.

_Comme une vieille__femme que l'on trouve charmante. Quoiqu'un peu trop pâle..._

« Qui êtes-vous ? J'espère qu'un séduisant jeune homme comme vous n'est pas démarcheur, il serait dommage que je vous claque la porte au nez, quoique... avec un joli minois comme le vôtre, je pourrais éventuellement songer à vous acheter quelque chose. »

Draco rit et Harry roula des yeux. Bien sûr, il savait que sa tante ne pourrait jamais avoir un autre homme que son oncle dans sa vie, mais l'entendre faire du gringue à Draco, même pour plaisanter était quelque chose d'assez perturbant. Draco s'apprêtait à répondre, quand un jeune homme grand et costaud arriva. Il devait bien mesurer dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et le blond était obligé de lever la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Qui est-ce maman ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait une main protectrice sur son épaule. »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. »

Draco se présenta.

« En fait, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je suis une ancienne connaissance de votre neveu, Harry. On m'a dit qu'il vous rendait visite et il fallait que je le voie. Excusez-moi de m'imposer de cette manière, croyez bien que ce ne sont pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. »

À cet instant, Draco vit la lueur chaleureuse dans le regard de Pétunia s'éteindre, et le petit sourire de Dudley disparaître. La vielle femme poussa un soupir triste et l'invita à entrer.

« Suivez-moi, dit-elle alors qu'elle le conduisait au salon. »

Draco pénétra dans la pièce et en admira discrètement la décoration. Tout était simple et sans excentricité, mais l'ensemble donnait quelque chose de serein et accueillant. Il s'installa sur le divan alors que Pétunia se proposait d'aller faire du thé et que Dudley s'installait face à lui.

Le blond allait lui demander de voir Harry mais ce dernier, le coupa dans son élan.

« Vous n'ôtez pas votre manteau ? La maison est chauffée, vous savez. »

Draco lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

« Non, non, ça va aller. Je suis très frileux. »

« Je vois, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre. Alors comme ça, c'est vous le fameux Draco Malfoy ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry blêmit.

_Non, non, non, Dudley, s'il te plaît ferme-là ! Bon sang, j'aurais dû dire à Draco de se présenter sous un autre nom !_

« Euh oui, pourquoi ? Pot... Enfin, Harry vous aurait-il parlé de moi ? »

Dudley sourit et leva les yeux au ciel en levant les bras.

« Oh oui ! Tout le temps ! répondit-il. À vrai dire, il nous parle de vous à chaque fois qu'il nous rend visite. À tel point que même ma petite amie connaît la couleur de vos yeux quand vous êtes en colère. Mais rassurez-vous, seuls maman et moi sommes au courant pour votre petit côté magique... »

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, aller fiche une rouste à son _adorable_ cousin qui parlait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Dudley savait pourtant que Draco n'était pas au courant des sentiments qu'Harry nourrissait pour lui, et il était entrain de tout foutre en l'air.

Draco lui, était un peu surpris. Potter avait parlé de lui à sa famille ? Mais en quel honneur ? Il y réfléchit un petit moment, et fini par se dire qu'Harry devait très probablement leur avoir conté leurs aventures de jeunesses et surtout avoir précisé à quel point ils s'étaient haïs à l'époque. Il sourit. À lui aussi, ça lui faisait de bons souvenirs... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler du passé.

Il fallait qu'il voie le corps de Potter.

« Pourrais-je voir Harry ? »

Le Sauveur en soupira presque de soulagement. Manifestement le blond avait mis la priorité sur autre chose et il en était d'ailleurs bien content puisque lui également mourrait d'impatience de « se » voir.

C'est à ce moment que Pétunia entra dans le salon, les mains chargées d'un plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux. Elle posa le plateau sur la petite table du salon.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais Harry est indisponible pour le moment, dit-elle. »

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? »

Cette fois ce fut Dudley qui reprit la parole.

« Et bien, nous ne savons pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est dans un profond coma depuis hier au soir. »

Le blond eut le bon goût de paraître choqué et arrondit les yeux.

« Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. Dans le coma ? Mais... comment ? »

« Mon fils vous l'a dit, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Selon le Médicomage, Harry serait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il n'a aucun symptôme de maladie grave ou autre, il est juste... endormi. »

Draco tressaillit.

« Vous avez fait appel à un médecin sorcier ? »

« Oh oui, répondit Pétunia. Je savais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal, parce que vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne tombe pas dans le coma du jour au lendemain alors qu'on est en pleine forme. Je me suis donc dit que cela avait probablement quelque chose de magique, mais malheureusement même le Docteur Shenkua n'a rien trouvé. »

Draco senti des petits coups sur son ventre et il comprit le message d'Harry.

« En avez-vous parlé à d'autres sorciers ? demanda-t-il. »

« Non, répondit la vieille femme. Mais je comptais le faire dès aujourd'hui ou du moins prévenir Moly et Minerva. »

« Non ! s'exclama Draco. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il rapidement sous les regards intrigués, que je le ferai moi-même. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je saurai quoi leur dire. »

Pétunia et son fils acquiescèrent et le blond poursuivit.

« Et où est Harry en ce moment ? »

« Dans sa chambre, répondit Dudley. J'avais pensé l'emmener dans un hôpital sorcier, mais maman refuse absolument qu'il quitte la maison. »

Pétunia se tourna vers son fils, les sourcils froncés.

« Le Docteur a dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire, Dudy. »

« Je sais maman, mais tu avoueras quand même, qu'ils s'occuperont mieux d'Harry que nous à l'hôpital. Tu n'en es pas cap... »

« Qu'allais-tu dire ? coupa-t-elle sèchement. Je ne suis pas encore infirme Dudy, et je peux très bien m'occuper d'Harry sans l'aide de personne ! »

Dudley secoua la tête et s'agenouilla près de sa mère, sous l'œil surpris de Draco et celui, intrigué d'Harry.

« Écoutes maman, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ton état de santé n'est pas au beau fixe ces derniers temps, et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon cousin, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'épuises. Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi et qu'Harry ne voudrait pas que tu te fatigues. Enfin, s'il avait été au courant de la situation. »

Pétunia se radoucit et caressa la joue de son fils.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon chéri, mais je vais très bien. Je t'assure que je me sens bien mieux, dit-elle en voyant le regard septique de Dudley. Les médicaments que m'a donnés le médecin sont très efficaces. »

Draco senti Harry trembler de tout son corps et se concentra un maximum pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette. Le blond devina aisément le trouble de Potter à cet instant et le désir qu'il avait de parler à sa tante. Selon Dudley, la vielle femme avait vraisemblablement caché sa maladie à Harry et l'apprendre de cette manière devait mettre le brun dans tous ses états.

Le blond remonta un peu Harry et le pressa doucement contre le haut de ses côtes. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant Harry se détendre et s'accrocher à sa chemise. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une bêtise...

Dudley se releva pour s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de sa mère, un bras autour de ses épaules frêles.

« Très bien, mais tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste avec toi pour m'occuper d'Harry. Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. »

« Mais... et Marie ? »

« Marie comprendra, dit-il. Tu es d'accord ? »

Pétunia sourit et serra la main de son fils, en acquiescant d'un petit signe de tête.

« Voulez-vous voir Harry ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Draco. »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. »

Alors qu'ils se rendaient tous à l'étage, Draco entendit Dudley susurrer : « La tête qu'il fera quand je lui dirai que son cher Draco est venu le voir » et Pétunia lui répondre : « Il en sera sûrement très heureux, oui ».

Ils étaient tous les deux entrains de murmurer et Draco ne fut pas certain d'avoir entendu une quelconque pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Pétunia et Dudley. Il fut pourtant très troublé d'entendre cela et il commençait lentement mais sûrement à se poser des questions au sujet de ce qu'Harry avait réellement raconté à sa famille.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre et lorsque Pétunia l'ouvrit, le blond mit aussitôt ses interrogations de côté, son esprit se tournant immédiatement vers le corps de Potter.

« Hum... je ne veux pas vous paraître impoli, mais puis-je... »

« Rester seul avec lui ? coupa Pétunia. Mais bien sûr, nous vous attendrons en bas. »

Elle poussa Draco à l'intérieur de la pièce et ferma la porte sur un Dudley manifestement très mécontent.

« Mais maman, je voulais rester pour voir ce qu'il allait lui dire ! »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Dudy et tu devrais le savoir. La dernière fois que tu as joué les voyeurs, Marie a bien faillit appeler la police. »

« Je sais, mais c'est grâce à cela que je sors avec elle maintenant. »

« Tu n'as rien appris du tout mon fils, c'est désolant. Allez, viens plutôt m'aider à préparer le repas de midi. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ces gens étaient certes très aimables, mais tout de même un peu bizarre. Il haussa les épaules quand Harry sorti de sous le manteau. Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait l'ancien Serpentard, Potter ne se jeta pas immédiatement sur son corps allongé.

Il était juste immobile et avait la tête baissée. Le blond fit une moue compatissante et le porta à ses yeux. À l'aide d'un doigt, il releva doucement la tête de sa _main droite_.

« Hey Potter, ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'en aurait parlé. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ! s'écria Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es devenu médium ?! »

Draco fronça les sourcils à son tour et alors qu'il allait répliquer, Harry se reprit.

« Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais pas te crier après, dit-il en s'accrochant au doigt du blond. Je... C'est que je suis inquiet et furieux en même temps. Furieux qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit et que Dudley ait gardé sa bouche fermé ! »

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Il se radoucit.

« Je sais bien que tu es inquiet Potter, mais le plus urgent pour l'instant est de te faire retrouver ton corps. Après cela, tu pourras en discuter avec ta tante. »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers son corps. Il eut une étrange impression... Il se voyait là, allongé dans le lit, sous son épaisse couverture brodée et si ce n'était son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, il aurait pu se croire mort. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa table de chevet et vit sa baguette posée dessus, près de son réveil matin et de sa montre.

Sans qu'il ne le demande, Draco s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour le rapprocher. Harry put alors se toucher et caresser doucement son front, éparpillant un peu sa frange rebelle. Il sourit...

_Ça fait vraiment bizarre, se dit-il. _

« Alors Potter, tu sens quelque chose ? »

« Il va falloir que Dudley me donne un bain, répondit-il. Je commence à sentir mauvais. » (_**NdVif **__: C'est exactement mon genre de réponse idiote ! lol_)

Il se reçut une tape sur le haut du crâne et ricana un peu.

« Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Potter, le réprimanda Draco. Est-ce que tu sens de l'énergie ou de la magie dans l'air ? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur la voie. »

Harry se concentra.

« Non, malheureusement je ne sens rien, répondit-il. »

Draco réfléchit un moment avant de s'exclamer.

« Peut-être faut-il que tu vois ton corps en entier ! »

Harry blêmit brusquement, car lui, avait vu ses vêtements de la veille posés sur sa malle et il voulut arrêter le blond, mais ce dernier avait déjà entièrement retiré la couverture.

_Trop tard ! gémit-il._

Draco se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il parcourait du regard le corps totalement nu d'Harry. Il rougit instantanément et voulu détourner la tête, mais un coin de son cerveau, le plus vicieux, l'en empêcha.

_Regarde, disait-il, regarde-moi ce corps de rêve. Potter est vraiment un beau gosse et diable ! La nature n'a pas été radine avec lui !_

Il était complètement figé et Harry, complètement affolé, s'empressa de cacher les yeux du blond avec son petit corps. Draco sursauta et tenta de faire partir sa _main_, mais Harry s'accrochait fermement.

« Mais bon sang lâche-moi Potter ! »

« Non ! Ne regarde pas ! Ne regarde pas ! s'écriait Harry. »

Finalement, le blond réussi à lui faire lâcher prise, mais Potter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il était horriblement gêné par la situation et dans la panique, il se précipita sur son sexe pour le dissimuler aux yeux de l'ancien Serpentard. Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, une main sur le ventre de Potter et la tête exactement -pile poil- au-dessus de ce qu'Harry avait désespérément tenté de dissimuler. (_**NdVif **__: Il n'y a rien de calculé ici, c'est du pur hasard. __**Ndla **__: C'est vrai en plus lol_)

Le brun en fut paralysé et Draco, bouleversé. Sa bouche était à seulement quelques petits centimètres du sexe de Potter et il voyait les poils pubiens de l'ancien Gryffondor bouger sous sa respiration haletante. Sans compter la peau très douce du brun qu'il sentait sous la paume de sa main. Le très irritant petit coin vicieux de son esprit lui ordonna de sortir la langue pour la passer sur ce membre au repos, et au moment où Draco allait se laisser contrôler par sa libido, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, accepteriez-vous de rester déjeun... » (_**NdVif **__: MDR_)

Reprenant ses esprits, il réagit aussitôt, faisant volte face tout en planquant sa main Harry derrière son dos. Son rythme cardiaque battait des records alors qu'il voyait le visage complètement ahuri de Pétunia dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce et le Serpentard, paumé, ne put que bégayer une banalité : « A... Appelez-moi Draco. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Mais je vous assure que... »

« DEHORS ! »

« Mais, s'il vous plaît écoutez-moi, c'est un malentendu, je... »

« J'ai dit DEHORS ! Espèce de malappris ! Obsédé ! Voyeur ! CRIMINEL ! »

« Enfin Madame... »

« HORS DE CHEZ MOI ! Dudley, fais-le sortir immédiatement ! »

« Madame, Dudley, je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'expliquer ! »

« Désolé _Draco_, mais tu as dépassé les bornes. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Pourtant à la manière dont Harry parlait de toi, tu semblais être quelqu'un de bien... On dirait qu'il s'est trompé sur ton compte. Allez, fiche le camp ! Et ne reviens pas ! »

« Mais enfin... »

BAM !

La porte lui claqua au nez, et Draco hébété ne put que la regarder le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Il sentit une colère incroyable parcourir ses veines et il ferma les yeux, préférant éviter un scandale encore plus important que celui qui venait de se dérouler.

Il se détourna et alors qu'il traversait l'allée, il croisa le regard curieux d'une voisine qui le fixait intensément et avec impolitesse, semblant se ficher royalement de son attitude grossière.

« Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo !? cracha-t-il. »

La pauvre vieille se ratatina sur elle-même et s'enfuit dans sa maison, non sans lancer un « Non mais quel toupet ! Espèce de petit vaurien ! ».

Le blond soupira profondément, se retenant de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort. Il baissa le regard et poursuivit sa route, son poing gauche serré sur son flanc et sa main Harry, dissimulée sous son manteau.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Cela faisait une demi-heure depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à _Malfoy Manor_ que Draco était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un verre de Whisky à la main et le regard perdu dans le vague. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'Harry tentait désespérément de lui parler, sans aucune réponse de sa part.

Il soupira et fit une énième tentative.

« Écoutes Draco, arrête de bouder s'il te plaît et regarde-moi. »

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais Harry ne se découragea pas. Il n'aimait pas le Draco taciturne et silencieux qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je... Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé chez ma tante. J'aurais dû te dire que j'étais nu sous la couverture, au contraire de paniquer et de nous faire jeter hors de chez elle. Tout est de ma faute, je sais, mais parle-moi, s'il te plaît... »

Harry baissa les yeux et ce fut un soupir du blond qui lui fit relever la tête. Il frissonna sous le regard scrutateur de l'ancien Serpentard, mais se força à affronter la situation.

« Arrête de t'excuser Potter, dit-il enfin. Je ne pensais pas à cela, mais à un problème bien plus important. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Puisque le fait de voir et de toucher ton corps ne t'as pas suffit à le retrouver, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que nous allons faire maintenant ? Selon ta tante ce ne serait ni d'ordre physique, ni d'ordre magique ce que tu as, alors dis-moi Potter, dis-moi ce que nous allons faire maintenant ! Est-ce que tu vas rester collé à moi, comme ça, toute ta vie ? » (_**NdVif **__: Moi je dis « oui » mais avec son corps par contre)_

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Bonne question Draco, mais ce serait plutôt à moi d'y répondre lol. Bref ! L'histoire avance petit à petit comme vous pouvez le constater et maintenant, la situation a changé. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui faire retrouver son corps aussi facilement à Harry, hum ? Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Bon un chapitre un peu tristounet, mais il fallait bien en passer par là n.n... (_**NdVif **__: Naturellement puisque tu es l'auteur_)

En ce qui concerne le changement notable des Dursley et bien... Je n'éprouve aucune sympathie particulière pour eux, mais vu que l'on trouve en permanence des excuses aux autres personnages afin de justifier leur haine les uns envers les autres et qu'à la fin on fini par les rendre gentils pour l'utilité de l'histoire, je me suis dit pourquoi exclure les Dursley ? (_**NdVif :**_ _Parce qu'ils sont cons ? Ok Ok, désolée auteur de mon cœur, tu as raison, tout à fait raison, pas taper !_)

Au début je voulais inventer d'autres personnages à la place des Dursley, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était infiniment plus intéressant d'écrire sur eux. Je suis désolée pour ceux ou celles à qui ça ne plaît pas, mais c'est un choix et comme tout auteur qui se respecte je défends « mes » personnages n.n... (_**NdVif :**_ _Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, ils sont géniaux ! _)

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! (_**NdVif **__: Oh que oui, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous comme ça _)

Si c'est oui, laissez-moi un commentaire. Si c'est non, laissez-moi aussi un commentaire lol. Je raffole de vos reviews !

À la prochaine !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


	5. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Bonjours à tous,

Non ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ma chère et tendre et adorée petite sœur que j'aime de tout mon cœur, a renversé du SODA sur mon ordinateur et il a complètement pété. En clair, il est naze. D'ailleurs, il ne s'allume même plus.

J'espère pouvoir sauvegarder mes documents, parce qu'au contraire je perdrais absolument tout, ce qui vous l'imaginez ne me fait pas plaisir du tout. En fait, ça me fait profondément chier, mais je me force à me dire que j'aime ma petite sœur et que je n'ai aucune intention malsaine à son égard.

Entendez par là, meurtres en tout genre. Bref !

Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne pourrais très certainement plus poster avant un très long moment. Parce que vous vous en doutez, un ordinateur coûte cher et puis, je dois déménager en France dans très peu de temps. D'autant que je ne sais toujours pas si je pourrais récupérer mes documents, du moins la majorité.

Cependant, je m'achèterais un ordinateur neuf en France (enfin, dès que cela sera possible) et j'essayerais de revenir aussi rapidement que je le pourrais sur le site.

Je suis profondément désolée, mais et je sais que vous le comprenez, sans ordinateur, je suis complètement bloquée. Imaginez que la majeure partie de mes études est basée sur l'informatique, je suis dans la merde là.

Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension et vous fait à tous de gros bisous, en attendant mon retour.

Hisokaren.


	6. La main plâtrée

Auteuse : Moua

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Draco Malfoy et la main maudite.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tiens pas compte du HP 6)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour (je ne suis faite que pour ça n.n)**

_Rating _: **M avec du lemon tout en humour ;) **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, les autres m'appartiennent.

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux, je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas.

_Note _:

Salut n.n…

Bon, héhé… Euh… Par où commencer ? Hum… **PARDDDOOONNNNNN **! Je suis **DÉSOLÉE** d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite, alors que je vous l'avais promise à tous et toutes depuis bien longtemps déjà. Excusez-moi, vraiment. Les raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas posté plus tôt sont trop longues à expliquer, mais dites-vous tout simplement que ça faisait un an que je n'avais pas vu ma famille et que lorsque enfin je suis rentrée chez moi, j'en ai complètement oublié d'écrire.

Bon en même temps, vous y êtes habitués avec moi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une raison. Je sais aussi que j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs et lectrices en route à cause de ma nonchalance et je m'excuse. Je tiens aussi à remercier ceux et celles qui continuent de me suivre, merci infiniment ! J'espère que vous serez là, encore longtemps !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Kissouxxxx tout plein à ma béta actuelle : Vif d'Or ! Merci d'avoir corrigé aussi rapidement, j't'adore ! **

_**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAIN MAUDITE. **_

_**-Chapitre 4 : La main plâtrée -**_

Draco y avait réfléchi longtemps et il en avait conclu quelque chose de simple, clair, irréversible et totalement déprimant puisque cela tenait plus d'une constatation que d'une solution : Il était dans la merde.

_« Dis-moi Potter, dis-moi ce que nous allons faire maintenant ! Est-ce que tu vas rester collé à moi, comme ça, toute ta vie ? »_

Quand il avait posé cette question, Potter avait soudain, littéralement, pâli. Croyez-le ou pas, une couleur de peau qui vacille entre le _pas-tout-à-fait-bronzé_ et le _blanc-cadavre_ donnait un résultat assez perturbant. Bref ! Sa main Harry avait baissé la tête, incapable d'aligner un mot.

Bien entendu, Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter lui réponde, après tout, il devait se sentir aussi paumé que lui. Sans vouloir dédramatiser sa situation, Draco songeait qu'il était tout de même dans une meilleure posture que Potter. Lui, n'aurait pas supporté de se voir incarner la main droite de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Enfin. Le problème ne venait plus de là maintenant. Draco avait fondé tous ses espoirs dans sa précédente visite chez les Dursley, mais malheureusement, rien de bon n'en avait été tiré. Non seulement Potter n'avait pas retrouvé son corps, mais en plus, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley le prenaient désormais pour un pervers sexuel. D'un autre point de vue, il était évident que la position dans laquelle la vielle tante l'avait retrouvée était plus qu'ambiguë et il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir de l'avoir mal considéré. Du reste, Draco ne connaissait pas l'état de santé de la tante de Potter et lui prouver sa bonne foi en lui faisant voir la nouvelle apparence de son neveu, aurait pu lui être fatal.

Non pas qu'il s'inquiétât véritablement de son sort, mais il n'avait aucune envie, alors qu'il était dans la fleur de l'âge, d'être inculpé d'homicide involontaire suite à une tentative de viol sur un comateux innocent. Il n'avait pas échappé à Azkaban pour se retrouver en train de pourrir dans une prison moldue.

De fait, la situation n'avait toujours pas évolué d'un poil. À l'heure actuelle, Draco était toujours _handicapé_ d'une main, et Potter était toujours son_ handicap_. Une condition provoquée ni par la magie, ni par une quelconque maladie.

_« Nous trouverons bien une solution, lui avait dit Potter. »_

Draco avait eu envie de rire à ce moment-là. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient trouver une solution. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Sans ça... son existence allait tout simplement devenir invivable. Cependant, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait, Draco avait du mal à y croire. Comment expliquer un tel événement sans que la magie ne soit en cause ? Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être naturel ! Croire en cela reviendrait à se dire que leur destinée à Potter et lui était de finir comme... _ça_. Absurde !

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Draco y pensait, et il en arrivait toujours au même point : Nulle part, et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, et ça l'irritait au plus haut point.

Draco poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le murmure d'Harry le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il observa le brun avec un œil à la fois curieux et attendri. Harry tenait dans ses bras un petit canard en plastique jaune poussin, presque aussi grand que lui. L'image qu'il renvoyait était étrangement mignonne pour ne pas dire littéralement adorable.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le brun parut surpris de la question, mais répondit tout de même.

« Et bien... j'ai réfléchi à la situation et j'ai conscience de ne t'apporter que des problèmes. Ma présence est dérangeante pour plusieurs raisons. Tu as un travail et une vie sociale et à cause de moi... tu es grandement limité dans tes activités. »

Draco leva un sourcil et faillit répondre par l'affirmative, mais se ravisa et sourit avec affection. _La faute au canard_, se dit-il.

« Tu es vraiment un pur Gryffondor, Potter. »

Harry, malgré son étonnement, lui rendit son sourire.

« Venant de toi, je me demande comment je dois le prendre ? »

Le blond gloussa.

« Il est vrai que la situation n'est pas des plus roses pour moi, précisa-t-il. »

Il se tu une minute, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, puis ajouta :

« Cependant, je crois que j'ai tout de même plus de chance que toi. Pour ta famille, tu es dans le coma Potter. Tu es réduit à un état qui va t'obliger à te cacher durant un laps de temps malheureusement indéterminé, et c'est ce qui est effrayant. Pourtant, même dans ces conditions, tu trouves encore le temps de penser à moi. C'est... comment dire ? se demanda Draco en levant le nez en l'air. Gentil, conclu-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Harry sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il baissa son visage, soucieux de dissimuler son rougissement.

Draco Malfoy, l'homme qu'il aimait venait de lui faire un compliment. Pour la première fois de sa vie, blondinet arrogant lui avait fait un compliment. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche... Certes, dans la situation actuelle et après ce que venait de lui dire Draco, ce n'était pas le moment de sourire, mais quand même... Draco venait de lui faire un compliment où il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter !

Il était au paradis. Néanmoins, il lui fallut tout de même redescendre de son nuage, quand un toussotement du blond, lui signala que la conversation n'était pas finie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Potter ? »

« Non, non, tout va bien Malfoy. C'est juste que, mis à part la tournure grotesque qu'ont prise nos vies, c'est curieux de voir que malgré tout on arrive à s'entendre. Depuis que je suis devenue ta main droite, on ne s'est pas crêpé le chignon une seule fois. Avoue que c'est quand même troublant non ? »

« Dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas de chignon, je dirais que c'est normal, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. »

Harry gloussa, s'affalant sur le dos du palmipède en plastique.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça et tu le sais. Même si on s'est pris la tête de nombreuses fois aujourd'hui, nos querelles n'avaient pas le même _goût_ qu'à l'époque. »

« Cette remarque signifie-t-elle que tu regrettes nos jeunes années Potter ? Personnellement, j'ai laissé tomber l'idée de te détester. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé, j'ai recommencé ma vie et quelqu'un d'illustre à dit un jour que la mauvaise humeur faisait vieillir plus vite. Alors tu comprends... »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je vois que tu as lu le dernier article du Maître de conférence Charles Hâtant. Ce mec est un baratineur Malfoy. Ça me surprend que quelqu'un d'aussi terre-à-terre que toi puisse croire de pareilles bêtises. »

« Il est évident que son article sur « _La beauté n'est en fait qu'une réminiscence sexuelle de nos vies antérieures _» est une connerie monumentale, mais je t'avouerais que le physique de mon parrain est une preuve, ma foi, très convaincante. »

Harry allait farouchement protester quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il revit avec une exactitude troublante le moment où, plongeant dans la pensine de son professeur, il l'avait vu en pleine confrontation avec son père. Il devait avouer qu'avec son intérêt –nouveau, depuis- pour les hommes, le professeur Rogue dans ses frêles années adolescentes n'était pas totalement repoussant.

Il allait répondre quand il fut interrompu par quelques petits coups donnés à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Maître Malfoy, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous avez un appel par cheminée de _Monsieur-votre-parrain_. »

« Severus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? marmonna Draco surpris. Très bien, dit lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes Deby, merci. »

« Bien Maître. »

Alors qu'ils entendaient les petits pas de l'Elfe de maison s'éloigner dans le couloir, Harry et Draco se sourirent.

« En parlant du loup. Tu crois que ses oreilles ont sifflé lorsque nous avons parlé de lui ? »

« Je ne crois pas non, répondit Draco en se levant, il serait devenu sourd à force. En revanche, je me demande ce qu'il me veut ? »

« Ben, tu es son filleul, peut-être qu'il a tout simplement envie de prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Draco sourit, alors qu'il enfilait son peignoir.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Severus est certes du genre à se faire du souci pour moi, surtout depuis la mort de mes parents, mais il le montre rarement. Et m'appeler juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles, n'est pas dans ses habitudes. D'ordinaire, c'est moi qui lui envoie un petit mot pour lui raconter un peu ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie et il s'en contente très bien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu comptes lui dire pour toi et moi ? »

Il y eu un court moment de silence avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole.

« Je ne sais pas… Quand j'y réfléchis, peut-être qu'il pourrait nous aider. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée Malfoy. »

« Ça te dérangerait que je mette Severus au courant ? »

Harry attendit que le blond traverse sa chambre et s'arrête face à la cheminée avant de répondre :

« Un peu oui. N'oublie pas qu'il sort avec Remus, et tu le connais. Question inquiétude, il a la palme. Si tu le dit à Rogue, il le dira à Remus et il ne faudra pas moins de cinq minutes pour les voir tous les deux débarquer ici et… »

Deux cris alarmés retentirent soudain, faisant sursauter le blond et sa main.

« Draco ! »

« HARRY ! »

« Nous mettre dans le pétrin, conclu Draco alors qu'il affrontait deux regards, l'un onyx et l'autre miel, lourds d'angoisse. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Merlin, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi STUPIDE ! »

L'elfe de maison, terrifiée, baissa promptement les yeux au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres, se confondant en excuse.

« Deby est désolée Maître Malfoy, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée…. Pardonnez Deby Maître Malfoy. Deby ne fera plus jamais de bêtise Maître Malfoy. S'il vous plaît, Deby vous en supplie, pardonnez à Deby… Ne jetez pas Deby à la porte, Deby n'a que cette maison, Deby n'a nulle part où aller… »

Draco leva un sourcil étonné, avant de soupirer et de rejoindre son elfe. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui releva le menton.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je pestais Deby, dit-il en se radoucissant. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai oublié de te demander de garder le secret pour Potter et moi et ma bêtise m'énerve c'est tout. D'ailleurs, si je t'ai appelé ce n'était pas pour te crier après, je voulais que tu nous apporte du thé. »

Le regard du petit elfe se remplit de larmes de reconnaissance et elle fit un sourire à son Maître.

« Oui, Maître Malfoy. Deby s'y met tout de suite ! »

Puis elle disparut dans un « pop », alors que le blond secouait la tête avec indulgence et qu'Harry l'observait avec des yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Draco avait changé à ce point ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question, que la voix inquiète de Remus l'interpella.

« Harry, je crois que tu me dois des explications. »

« Il a raison. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans une telle situation, Draco ? »

Ils soupirèrent de concert avant de rejoindre le couple sur le canapé.

« C'est justement la question que l'on se pose, répondit Harry. Nous ne savons pas comment cela a pu se produire. Une minute, j'étais en train de dîner avec ma tante et mon cousin et la suivante, je me retrouvais scotché à Malfoy. Je n'ai aucun souvenir, c'est le black-out total. »

« Quant à moi, je me suis simplement réveillé avec Potter à la place de ma main droite, ajouta Draco. Nous n'avons absolument aucune idée de comment cela est arrivé. Nous avons pourtant tout essayé, les sorts, les potions, nous avons même vu le corps inerte de Potter, mais rien. Aucun résultat et nous ne savons toujours pas comment nous en sortir. »

« Vous avez vu le corps inerte d'Harry ? s'exclama Remus en arrondissant les yeux. Mais… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et consentit à leur raconter leurs mésaventures dans les moindres détails. Quelques minutes, plus tard, alors que Deby réapparaissait dans le salon, elle fut surprise de voir _Monsieur-votre-parrain_ rire aux éclats. Enfin… Entendons-nous bien. Severus Rogue ne riait pas dans le sens propre du terme, il _riait_ de l'œil. Ce qui est différent et qui, bien sûr, peut perturber les non-initiés.

La petite Elfe souleva ses deux arcades sourcilières, et se dirigea à petits pas vers son maître, déposant son plateau sur la table basse et préparant un mouchoir pour l'œil rieur de _Monsieur-votre-parrain_.

Ce dernier, voyant l'Elfe approcher se calma un peu et accepta gracieusement le mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit.

« Deby doit-elle préparer le dîner pour les invités de Maître Malfoy également ? »

Draco acquiesça en la remerciant et elle s'éclipsa rapidement avec une révérence.

« Bien… As-tu fini de _rire_ Parrain ? demanda-t-il ensuite, avec une moue agacée. »

« Je sais très bien que la situation n'a rien de drôle, notamment pour les malheureux que vous êtes, mais étrangement, ça ne m'étonne même pas. »

« Nous apprécions grandement ta compassion Parrain, grommela Draco en croisant une jambe. »

« Certes, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faut trouver une solution pour vous séparer, avant que tout cela n'empire. »

Harry se sentit soudain très abattu, mais dissimula sa tristesse derrière un petit sourire convenu. Il savait parfaitement que son ancien Professeur de potion avant raison, malgré tout, ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait affecté. En fait, ce n'était pas tant la justesse des mots employés, mais surtout leur signification et la manière dont il l'avait interprétée. Le mot « séparer » avait sonné de façon étrange dans son esprit. Cela avait sonné comme une rupture, plutôt que comme une solution.

Il savait pourtant que Draco et lui n'était pas un couple, mais plutôt un duo de bêtes de foire. D'autant que son blondinet, n'était plus sur le marché des célibataires. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de se rebeller contre cette idée.

Il frissonna brusquement en sentant, l'un des doigts de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées se poser négligemment dans son dos, et il su, sans vraiment le comprendre, que Draco éprouvait à quelques degrés près le même sentiment que lui. Il en fut content et son angoisse se dissipa un peu.

« Vous avez raison Professeur, dit-il, mais comment faire si on ne sait même pas comment nous en somme arrivé là ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons aucune explication sur ce phénomène et sans cela on ne peut rien faire. »

« Je le sais Potter, et c'est pour cette raison, que je vais essayer de contacter Granger. Si je m'en souviens bien, elle a travaillé au département de recherche historique et sorcière non ? Elle doit encore y avoir des relations. »

« C'est inutile, nous y avions déjà pensé, expliqua Harry, mais elle est en voyage de noce et il est impossible de la joindre. Elle ne rentrera pas avant un moment, deux ou trois semaines tout au plus. »

Le maître des potions poussa un léger soupir contrarié, alors qu'à ces côtés, Remus couvait le couple forcé d'un regard bienveillant bien que désolé. Draco et Harry se prirent alors à penser que si un maître incontesté dans le domaine des potions ainsi que son compagnon, un être sensible à la métamorphose, se retrouvaient ainsi acculés, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir de si tôt…

C'était désespérant, et bien qu'ils n'aient jamais apprécié de céder à la panique, ils devaient avouer que là, tout de suite, ils avaient une grande envie de courir dans tous les sens, les mains sur la tête et hurlant comme des damnés que la fin du monde était proche.

Remus sentit clairement le malaise de l'héritier Malfoy et ajoutant à cela la mine déconfite de son cher Harry, il devina sans mal que les deux garçons se retenaient difficilement de péter une durite, pour utiliser le jargon fleuri d'Harry.

« Écoutez les garçons, c'est un problème délicat que nous avons là, nous en sommes tous conscients, mais ne perdez pas espoir. Severus et moi, allons tout mettre en œuvre pour vous aider, ne vous en faites pas. À nous quatre nous finirons bien par trouver une solution non ? »

« Si tu le dis, marmonna Harry sans conviction. »

« De toute façon, le plus urgent pour le moment, reprit-il, c'est que l'on ne vous découvre pas. Vous devez être extrêmement prudents. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on voie Harry sous cette forme, ou s'en est fini de votre tranquillité. »

« Nous le savons, nota Draco. »

« Dans ce cas, tout est pour le mieux. Vous devrez donc vous abstenir de sortir. Il est préférable que… »

« Comment ça « _nous abstenir de sortir _» ? répéta Draco choqué. Je sais parfaitement que nous devons éviter de nous faire remarquer, mais il est absolument hors de question que je me condamne à l'oisiveté complète en m'enfermant comme une princesse de conte de fée dans ma demeure ! »

La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Severus et Harry, connaissant le caractère fougueux de leurs hommes, se mirent sur leur garde, observant la scène avec attention, et se préparant à intervenir au moindre écart. Certes, Remus et Draco n'allaient évidemment pas en venir aux mains, ç'aurait été ridicule, mais l'ambiance était tout de même à couper au rasoir.

« Draco tu… »

« Écoutez Lupin, je vais mettre les choses aux clairs. Je ne suis pas un paria… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! coupa Remus offusqué. »

« ET, poursuivit Draco comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à vivre normalement -du moins autant que faire ce peut. Ce n'est pas parce que Potter et moi sommes coincés dans ce guêpier, que je vais me laisser aller à l'indolence totale ! J'ai une vie figurez-vous, et que ce problème soit résolu ou non, il m'est totalement inconcevable de ne pas continuer à la vivre malgré tout ! Je ne compte pas rester là, à ne rien faire, en attendant qu'on trouve une solution, sinon j'ai bien peur que ma santé mentale et celle de Potter par la même occasion n'en ressortent indemnes. Je refuse de me transformer en légume. »

Tous, purent ressentir le léger tremblement dans la voix de Draco. Remus, ferma les yeux, conscients du trouble du jeune Malfoy.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement. Je suis simplement très inquiet pour Harry et toi. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme une bête de foire, et je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive, c'est tout. »

Draco perçu très nettement le sentiment d'impuissance mêlé de nostalgie du lycanthrope et il regretta un peu la vivacité de ses paroles. Il comprenait désormais, l'avertissement émit quelques minutes plus tôt. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il reprit plus posément cette fois.

« Nous saurons être discret, bien que cela ne soit pas la plus grande qualité de Potter, nous vous promettons de faire très attention. »

La petite remarque glissée dans la promesse détendit un peu l'atmosphère, et les deux hommes se permirent un petit sourire en guise de calumet de la paix, alors que le principal concerné, grognait pour montrer son mécontentement face à cette allusion quelque peu _abusive_. Vraie, certes, mais tout de même… Bien qu'ils aient failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises, Draco et lui s'en étaient quand même sortis à chaque fois non ?

_Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, se dit-il. _

« Quoi qu'il en soit, lança Severus au bout d'un moment, je suggère de trouver une solution temporaire afin de contenter tout le monde. »

Et Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais son instinct se mit en mode alerte. Il avait un mauvais, mais alors un très mauvais pressentiment quant à l'issue de cette conversation.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Euh… Hum… Tu sais Malfoy, j'y suis habitué maintenant hein ? »

« … »

« Si, si, je t'assure. Ça fait quand même quelques jours maintenant que nous sommes dans cette euh… Situation, et… Je sais très bien qu'elle comporte quelques _petits_ inconvénients… »

« … »

« Tu es gêné ? »

« … »

« Hum oui… Question idiote, je _sens_ que tu es gêné. Évidemment. Qui ne le serait pas ? Hein ? »

« … »

« Mais, tu sais, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, je veux dire que euh… C'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. »

« … »

« Oui, oui. Tout le monde en passe par là, absolument Tout-Le-Monde, alors oui, ça ne peut qu'être tout à fait naturel. »

« … »

« Et quand je dis tout le monde c'est vraiment Tout-Le-Monde. Regarde, moi par exemple, c'est tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher, tu vois ? Et toi c'est tous les mat… »

« Potter… »

« Euh… Oui ? »

« Pourrais-tu te **taire**, s'il te plaît ? »

« Ah… Euh… Oh c'est vrai… Tu as besoin de concentration. »

« Merci. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu… Tu as vraiment besoin de te concentrer pour faire ça ? Non parce que moi ça vient d'un coup tu vois ? En même temps, ça arrive à pas mal de gens je suppose. Ben oui, Ron par exemple, il prend toujours un mag… »

« POTTER ! »

« Ah, oui, pardon. » (_**NdVif **__: MDR _)

« … »

« … »

« … »

« T'as fini ? »

« MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Une bonne douche plus tard, vidé, frais et dispo -quoiqu'un peu énervé- Draco Malfoy sortait enfin de sa salle de bain. Il savait très bien que sa situation actuelle le pousserait obligatoirement à partager certains aspects de sa vie avec Potter, mais il devait avouer que sa fierté et son orgueil s'en retrouvaient pas mal ébranlés. Concilier Potter et vie intime, et il entendait par là, Potter et ablutions matinales, n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement simple à faire. Cependant, il devait se faire une raison. Même si cela brisait le mythe de la parfaite élégance d'un Malfoy pur jus, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se retenir d'aller aux toilettes pendant toute la durée du séjour de Potter à la place de sa main droite.

Il en mourrait ou bien… En arriverait à une situation des plus embrassantes, qu'il ne préférait même pas imaginer. Il valait mieux faire preuve de courage, que de risquer sa réputation et un pantalon en public.

« Bah en tout cas, on ne pourra plus dire que je ne te _connais_ pas, hein Malfoy ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner sous la remarque pleine d'un humour qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la mauvaise humeur évidente de son hôte. Il ne se sentait même pas vexé du manque de vocabulaire et d'amabilité dont Draco faisait preuve le matin, car comme il l'avait dit précédemment, il y était habitué. Il savait que tous les matins, sans exceptions, Draco était de très, très mauvaise humeur et ça ne le choquait même plus de ne se prendre que des grognements belliqueux et menaçants en pleine face.

Il faut dire que la situation prêtait plutôt au rire qu'aux larmes. Il décida tout de même de détendre un peu l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

« Alors ? Quel est le programme de la journée ? »

Un soupir accueillit sa question, alors que Draco le portait à hauteur de son regard.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'intention de travailler. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'action, et je compte évidemment sur ton concours Potter. J'ai rendez-vous avec plusieurs clients et j'espère que tu sauras respecter notre promesse de te tenir tranquille, auquel cas, je me verrais obligé de te noyer pour de bon dans un verre d'eau. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Je préfèrerais du thé, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, ou alors une citronnade. »

Draco secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer d'un minuscule petit iota.

« Tu es impossible Potter, vraiment, im-po-ssible. Là où je m'attends à ce que tu t'énerves, tu me réponds avec une nonchalance presque insultante. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Tu as dit toi-même que la mauvaise humeur faisait vieillir plus vite, Malfoy. »

Draco secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, avant de clore la conversation d'un petit rire détendu.

_Mission accomplie, songea Harry avec satisfaction. _

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Ça grattait !

GRRRR…

Ça grattait vraiment **beaucoup **!

Bon sang ! Ce qu'il pouvait haïr Rogue parfois. Lui et ses grandes idées de génie !

Il avait bien eu raison de s'inquiéter la veille au soir, quand ce fichu Maître des Potions avait « suggéré » de trouver une « solution temporaire ».

_Solution temporaire mon cul oui !_

Si Draco n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de s'énerver contre Remus quand il leur avait dit de rester bien sagement à la maison, il n'en serait pas réduit à _ça_, aujourd'hui. Coincé dans un plâtre, à se tortiller dans tous les sens parce que de un, il s'emmerdait ferme et de deux, il se grattait comme un possédé. (_**NdVif **__: J'aime bien l'image mentale que cela m'apporte… Et vive Sev ! lol_)

En plus il étouffait dans ce truc. Bon certes, il y avait des trous suffisamment gros pour qu'il ne se sente pas incommodé par le manque d'air, mais bon, il étouffait quand même. Et puis, il faisait chaud aussi. Certes, certes, les trous n'empêchaient pas l'air de passer, mais bon, il avait chaud, quand même !

Dans la famille chieur, je choisis… Bref !

Ça ne le dérangeait pas, lui, de passer tout son temps enfermer avec Draco dans la maison. Au contraire, c'était là une perspective plutôt alléchante. Rien que le blond et lui, discutant, riant, apprenant à mieux se connaître… Et si possible, se câlinant, se chouchoutant tendrement au coin d'un… Bon, ok. Là, il prenait un peu –beaucoup- ses rêves pour des réalités, mais tout de même. Passer du temps seul à seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait était une bénédiction pour lui.

Toutefois, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait admettre que la mise en quarantaine ne l'enchantait guère. Il était comme Draco, incapable de rester enfermé à ne rien faire, attendant simplement qu'on vienne le sauver. Il avait besoin de bouger lui aussi, il avait besoin de voir du monde, de sortir… Rester cloîtrer dans une demeure aussi luxueuse soit-elle, n'était clairement pas son trip.

C'est également pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si mal à l'aise dans cet espace étroit qu'était le plâtre. Cela faisait presque une demi-journée qu'il s'y trouvait et il avait la bougeotte. Il ne supportait déjà plus cette dose massive d'inaction, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte sa séance de grattage intensif, cela allait de soit.

Harry n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il avait accepté et promis de rester sage, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Draco rencontrait client sur client, refusant obstinément de prendre une petite pause, pour au moins lui permettre de sortir la tête de sa prison. Harry comprenait parfaitement l'enthousiasme du blond car lui-même s'investissait avec beaucoup de fougue dans son travail, mais de là à le mettre de côté aussi facilement, c'était quand même un peu exagéré.

En ce moment, Draco déjeunait avec l'une de ses clientes. Une vieille dame charmante et outrageusement riche qui lui faisait une liste complète des présents les plus extravagants qu'elle souhaitait offrir. Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans un restaurant très chic et dont la nourriture devait être exquise, vu l'odeur s'échappant des plats et qui chatouillait agréablement les narines d'Harry.

Son estomac lui fit d'ailleurs bruyamment remarquer qu'il avait bien envie d'y goûter. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire remarquer du blond, ce dernier, pensant qu'Harry cherchait juste à l'ennuyer, restait sourd à ses diverses tentatives. Ce qui finit par complètement irriter Harry.

_Non mais là, il exagère vraiment ! J'ai faim ! Je crève de chaud ! J'étouffe ! Ça me gratte ! Je m'emmerde ! Et lui, LUI, s'empiffre tranquillos devant moi alors que j'ai rien bouffé depuis ce matin et que j'ai MEME PAS EU LE DROIT DE PRENDRE UNE BOUFFEE D'AIR FRAIS ! QUEL CON ! NAN MAIS J'VOUS JURE QUEL CON !_

Harry s'agita tant et si bien, qu'au bout d'un moment, Draco très exaspéré, secoua sèchement son bras droit, dans l'intention claire de lui faire cesser au plus vite son manège.

Le blond soupira de soulagement, lorsque quelques secondes après, le calme revint. Harry avait arrêté de gesticuler. Il avait sûrement compris la leçon.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas… C'était que la secousse avait été si brusque, que la tête du brun s'était violemment cognée au plâtre. Harry avait perdu connaissance sous la brutalité du choc.

Pour sûr, Draco allait être tranquille pendant un long moment.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Draco revenait enfin de son harassante journée de rendez-vous. Il était fatigué, mais paradoxalement, il se sentait en pleine forme et entièrement satisfait. Il mettait énormément de passion dans son travail, mais c'était justement parce qu'il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait contracté de nombreux contrats aujourd'hui et les demandes, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, de ses clients, se comptaient en abondance. Décrocher la lune, trouver une baleine miniaturisée et vivante, rapporter un rayon du soleil, chercher une corne de licorne… Évidemment, certains souhaits étaient impossibles à réaliser et il le faisait savoir, bien qu'il lise de la déception dans le regard du demandeur. Dans ce cas précis, il proposait toujours une option de rechange qui, en général, plaisait suffisamment au client pour que ce dernier achète quand de même ses services.

Madame Popins, la charmante dame avec qu'il venait de déjeuner et sa dernière cliente l'avait longtemps retenu, mais cela en avait valu la peine. La liste de ce qu'elle demandait était si longue et fournie, qu'il était assuré d'obtenir une bourse de gallions tout aussi équivalente.

Il n'y avait pas à dire. Tout c'était déroulé à la perfection. Enfin… Façon de parler, parce que si cet empoté de Potter n'avait pas gesticulé dans tous les sens à midi, tout aurait été vraiment parfait ! Madame Popins lui avait jeté un tel regard, qu'il avait cru la perdre.

Néanmoins, il était satisfait que Potter ait compris la leçon, et qu'il se soit rapidement calmé. Surtout que depuis, il ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois. Même sur le chemin du retour où, le connaissant, Draco avait été persuadé qu'il allait lui hurler combien il avait été exécrable et patati et patata…

Étrange…

Même maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient au manoir, Potter ne donnait aucun signe de vie… Un peu inquiet, le blond l'appela, mais en vain. Potter ne lui répondait pas.

« Allez Potter, arrête de bouder maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse et sentant son bras droit un peu engourdit, Draco décida de retirer son plâtre et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit rater plus d'un battement de cœur.

Le brun était complètement inerte… Ses yeux étaient fermés, un peu de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, et sa respiration était si lente qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était…

« Potter ?... Potter ?... HARRY ! »

_**À SUIVREUH n.n… **_

Voilà un chapitre qui se conclut sur une note assez euh… Dramatique n'est-ce pas ? (_**NdVif **__: Moi je dirais plutôt ; Méchante mais bon, c'est toi qui voit !_ _**Ndla **__: Lol._)

Mais le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus euh… Joyeux ? Du moins je l'espère, parce qu'en fait, je n'ai pas encore choisi le ton que je lui donnerais. Un peu des deux peut-être…

M'enfin !

Même si c'est pour me fustiger, me menacer, me tuer, bref ! Me bouffer toute crue laissez-moi une review si le cœur vous en dit ! (_**NdVif **__: Non mais hé ho… faut pas leur dire ça, je veux la suite moi et s'ils te bouffent moi j'aurai jamais la suite ! pfff ! __**Ndla **__: Lol, t'en fait pas va, tu me connais. Même si la suite arrive dans dix ans –ce qui n'est pas préférable lol- elle arrivera n.n…)_

Alors… Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxxxx HK ;)

**PS** : Pour ceux et celles qui suivent « **Bloody tease **» je tenais à vous dire que je vais d'abord m'atteler à finir « **Draco Malfoy et la main maudite **», avant de la poursuivre. Je me suis aperçue que je ne peux plus continuer à écrire les deux fictions en même temps et me concentrer sur d'autres choses. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'y aller petit à petit. Lentement, mais sûrement, comme on dit. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de la finir et de poster quelques petits OS au passage bien sûr… Merci à vous !


	7. La main, la crise et le nez

_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Draco Malfoy et la main maudite.

_Base_ : Harry Potter (ne tiens pas compte du HP 6 ET du 7, que je n'ai toujours pas lu d'ailleurs lol)

( _**Ndvif **__: Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas lu ??? Boudiou, comment tu fais ? __**Ndla **__: Ouais je sais mais bon… Presque tout le monde m'a raconté le bouquin donc du coup… Plus trop envie de lire lol… Mais je le ferais… Un jour mdr._)

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour (je ne suis faite que pour ça n.n)**

_Rating _: **M avec du lemon tout en humour ;) **

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages que vous connaissez ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR, les autres m'appartiennent.

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Résumé _: Il existe une légende qui dit qu'un Dieu malicieux a créé une formule pour réunir de manière amusante les amoureux, je serais curieuse de découvrir comment ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Mione, ça n'existe pas.

_Note _: Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! Merci à vous tous ! Ceux et celles qui me soutiennent encore malgré mon manque outre cuisant de ponctualité.

Bonne lecture !

**VIF **: Merci ma belle ! Nan vraiment, t'es trop rapide comme bêta… J'tadore ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ma chérie. (_**NdVif **__: de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir n.n…_)

_**DRACO MALFOY ET LA MAIN MAUDITE. **_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents (pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain) : _

_Harry se retrouve collé à Draco Malfoy, ou autrement dit, il a remplacé la main droite de l'ex Serpentard. Cela ne le gêne pas, parce qu'il est amoureux de Draco, mais cela l'ennuie parce qu'il __préférerait__ être proche de lui d'une tout autre manière. Il apprend d'ailleurs que le blond a déjà un petit ami nommé Allen, et évidemment il le déteste dès le premier regard. _

_Draco et lui essaient de trouver un moyen de lui faire retrouver son apparence humaine, mais se retrouvent dans une impasse. Severus et Remus sont mis au courant, mais là encore il n'y a pas de solution. Malgré tout, Draco ne peut rester inactif et doit reprendre son travail. Lors d'une journée particulièrement harassante, Harry perd connaissance à cause de blondinet… Blondinet qui s'en aperçoit un peu trop tard… _

_**-Chapitre 5 : La main, la crise et le nez -**_

Il se sentait tout engourdi.

Autour de lui l'air glacé commençait à se réchauffer et il sentait quelque chose se glisser en lui et prendre possession de son corps en entier. D'abord ce ne fut qu'une douce sensation, mais elle se transforma bien vite en une torture atroce.

Sa tête semblait être comprimée dans un étau de fer. Le sang dans ses veines affluait et refluait violemment le long de son corps lui donnant l'impression qu'un millier d'insectes parcouraient l'intérieur de ses membres avec frénésie. Son cœur battait à en rompre sa cage thoracique, faisant désagréablement bourdonner ses oreilles.

Un premier souffle lui échappa et la goulée d'air qu'il prit ensuite comprima si rudement ses poumons qu'il en gémit de douleur. Respirer lui faisait terriblement mal et Harry se demanda péniblement s'il était en train de mourir. Néanmoins, à peine s'eut-il posé la question qu'une voix douce et grave le cueillit, guidant doucement mais sûrement son esprit torturé à travers les limbes de son cauchemar.

« Harry… Harry, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, lui répétait inlassablement la gentille voix. »

Et Harry la suivit, docile et soulagé, tel Jack et sa citrouille attirés par une lueur au fond de leur puit.

« Harry, je suis là. Ouvre les yeux, allez fait un effort, ouvre les yeux. »

Et Harry obéit une fois de plus, découvrant ses yeux verts au regard de la personne à laquelle l'agréable voix appartenait. Un voile blanc obstrua un moment sa vue, l'aveuglant un peu, mais au bout de quelques minutes, la brume opaque se dissipa. Il commença alors à distinguer les formes autour de lui. Une en particulier qui, penchée au-dessus de lui, affichait un sourire lumineux.

« Harry, oh mon dieu, je suis si content ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! »

Qui étais-ce ? À qui appartenait ce ton de voix si grave et chaleureux ? Harry dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer avec plus ou moins de netteté le visage de cette personne.

« D… Dudley ? murmura-t-il avec difficulté. »

« Oui ! s'écria l'homme avec enthousiasme, oui c'est moi ! Oh cousin, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'suis heureux de te voir ! »

Alors c'était lui.

Sans en comprendre réellement la raison, Harry en fut imperceptiblement déçu. Il se sentait heureux, lui aussi, mais quelque part en lui, un vent de désillusion soufflait. Comme s'il s'était attendu à voir quelqu'un d'autre à la place.

« Ah… Attends, attends ! Tiens, regarde, tu verras mieux comme ça ! repris son cousin en lui glissant quelque chose sur le nez. »

Effectivement, il y vit bien mieux. Tout devint très net et il caressa du bout des doigts sa chère paire de lunette.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? lui demanda Dudley. »

« Je… Je… Un peu vaseux mais ça va. »

Dudley parut soulagé, et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

« Oh Man, tu nous as vraiment fichu la frousse ! Maman était tellement inqui… Maman ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux. Oh merde, il faut que j'aille la chercher, elle sera tellement contente de te revoir parmi nous ! »

Et sur ces mots, l'homme imposant dans ses quatre-vingt-dix kilos de chair et de muscles se précipita vers la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Bouge pas, je reviens vite, lança-t-il sans même penser à fermer la porte avant de disparaître dans le couloir. »

Harry, quant à lui, se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il se passait. Dans son esprit, un million de questions tournaient en rond, le troublant toujours un peu plus. Il se souvenait d'avoir perdu connaissance, puis d'avoir fait un rêve étrange avant de s'évanouir à nouveau pour se retrouver ici, allongé et nu –NU ?- dans son ancienne chambre, chez sa tante et –Oh bonus- avec Dudley à son chevet.

Que diable c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi, quand il essayait de percer sa mémoire, celle-ci se bloquait instantanément ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de son rêve ? Il avait l'étrange impression que seul ce rêve pouvait résoudre toutes ses interrogations, et surtout apaiser un peu les battements furieux de son cœur.

Son cœur qu'il sentait profondément troublé et perturbé par quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore, tout comme il ne savait pas s'il craignait ou s'il attentait avec impatience le dénouement de cette histoire.

Il ne se doutait pas alors, qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là dans une somptueuse demeure, le « quoi » qui confondait son cœur, mourrait d'inquiétude.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco était complètement paniqué.

Le sang battait rapidement à ses tempes, confondant son esprit déjà angoissé.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Bon sang ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt l'état dans lequel il avait mis Harry ? Pourquoi ce stupide Gryffondor ne se réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'ouvrir les yeux ? Et comment allait-il faire pour le ramener à lui ?

Tant de questions qui encombraient ses pensées, le rendant totalement incohérent dans ses actes -et c'était peu dire.

D'abord, il rata de peu l'homicide involontaire d'Harry -oubliant sa taille réduite- sous les baffes qu'il lui mettait pour qu'il se réveille. Ensuite, il faillit noyer Harry dans une bassine d'eau chaude –l'associant probablement avec un poisson- avant de le rincer à l'eau froide -manquant de lui faire choper une pneumonie- puis de le carboniser en voulant le réchauffer à la lueur d'un feu. Enfin il avait enveloppé Harry comme une momie, avant de lui retirer les bandelettes et de presque le noyer à nouveau, en tentant de lui faire boire un thé bouillant à même ses lèvres.

À sa décharge, il avait une bouche bien plus grande qu'Harry et de toute façon, il s'était brûlé la langue avant même d'avoir pu approcher son visage de celui du Gryffondor. Heureusement…

Il avait failli appeler les urgences, mais deux détails l'en avaient empêché de justesse. Il refusait que quiconque, autre que lui, voit Harry sous cette forme et… Il avait oublié d'atténuer les flammes dans l'âtre, manquant de faire griller sa jolie tête blonde mais perdant tout de même trois cheveux dans le _feu_ de l'action.

Tout ça pour dire qu'un Malfoy totalement paniqué était –certes à mourir de rire pour un spectateur étranger mais- diablement dangereux pour lui et l'objet de son attention. D'où la fameuse et séculaire règle aristocratique et toute Malfoyenne : « Un Malfoy ne panique pas ! –_trois petits points plus loin_- pour son bien et celui d'autrui. » Mais cette dernière partie était écrite en tout petit, en vraiment tout petit. Après tout, personne n'avait réellement besoin d'en connaître la véritable raison n'est-ce pas ?

Bref ! Toujours était-il que Draco Malfoy se retrouvait désormais assis dans son salon, les fesses posées près d'une immense flaque d'eau s'écoulant de la cheminée, le bras droit tendu vers l'avant et sa main Harry reposant tranquillement dans un mini-édredon blanc qu'il avait fait apparaître.

À partir de là, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait retrouvé un minimum de calme –après s'être brûlé la langue et trois cheveux-, mais son esprit était entièrement blanc. Son regard anthracite parcourait allègrement le petit corps d'Harry cherchant une solution, un moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais échouant à chaque fois.

Draco c'était rarement retrouvé dans une telle situation, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était terriblement inquiet du sort d'Harry Potter. Pour la première fois de sa vie… Il voulait revoir les yeux couleur d'émeraude d'Harry, son sourire breveté Gryffondor invincible et son petit air contrarié chaque fois qu'il se faisait chahuter par le Serpentard.

Quelque part en lui, quelque chose c'était brisé et il ressentait avec une acuité impressionnante l'absence de sa _main droite_. En si peu de temps, le Gryffondor avait pris autant de place dans sa vie ? Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant l'inquiétude et la peur qui le taraudaient n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination, si ?

Cela devait probablement être dû au fait que le brun avait pris la place de sa main droite… Oui, c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il lui semblait avoir perdu une partie de lui.

Merlin ! Qu'allait-il dire à Lupin ? Le loup allait certainement le bou… Le bou… Le bouf… ?

« Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il brusquement. »

Tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, il appela Deby et lui demanda expressément de joindre son parrain et Lupin par cheminée. Eux, ils sauraient certainement quoi faire. Même s'il devait se faire arracher la tête pour ça, il devait d'abord penser à Harry.

Harry qui, du côté Moldu, était entrain de se faire étrangler par sa tante.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

« Oh Harry ! Harry, Harry, Harry, psalmodiait Pétunia en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou, j'étais si inquiète ! »

« Humpf, répondit-il. »

Mais « _ARGH _! » pensa-t-il. Il appréciait les marques d'affection de sa tante, mais là, il trouvait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Il allait finir par étouffer à être ainsi pressé contre sa poitrine. Chaude et maternelle certes, mais tout de même ! Quitte à mourir étouffé contre une poitrine, il préférait et de loin, celle de Draco Malfoy.

Il rougit subitement, essayant en vain de chasser les rougeurs qui coloraient graduellement son visage. Tant et si bien, qu'au bout d'un moment, Dudley le voyant devenir aussi écarlate qu'une tomate –probablement dû au manque d'air- décida de tempérer un peu l'enthousiasme excessif de sa mère.

« Maman, dit-il, Harry vient juste de se réveiller et… Tu vas finir par le tuer. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'insurgea-t-elle vexée. Je ne… »

Elle se tu en apercevant le visage empourprée de son neveux et réalisa que son fils avait raison. Embarrassée, elle gloussa pour se donner une contenance. Après tout, c'était quand même la première fois qu'elle montrait avec autant de chaleur toute l'affection qu'elle portait à Harry.

« Je suis désolée, mais je suis si soulagée de te revoir parmi nous, que j'en ai perdu un peu le contrôle. »

Harry respira enfin et pu se calmer à son tour. Penser à son amoureux, lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête…

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété à ce point. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ça, nous n'en savons rien, répondit Dudley. Tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse. Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup, comme ça en plein repas, pour te retrouver dans le coma, c'est tout. »

Harry souleva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, poursuivit Pétunia. Nous avons fait appel à un médicomage qui nous a dit que tu t'étais endormi, sans aucune raison. »

Cette fois le brun, fronça les sourcils, pensif. Il ne sentait pas de magie autour de lui, mis à part la sienne, et il ne sentait pas de douleur particulière dans son corps, mis à part cet insistant sentiment d'abandon dans son cœur. Si cela n'était lié ni à la sorcellerie, ni à une maladie quelconque, comment avait-il fini dans cet état ?

« Ne te torture pas trop l'esprit, lui conseilla son cousin perspicace, parce que le plus important c'est que tu sois enfin de retour. »

Harry eut envie de lui répondre qu'il était parfaitement impossible qu'il ne s'en inquiète pas, mais il se ravisa songeant qu'il était préférable pour sa tante et son cousin de ne plus se faire de soucis à son sujet. Il règlerait ce problème, seul. Enfin, une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé un peu de force et aussi après avoir…

GRRRBLMBLMBLM…

Remplis son estomac.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il rouge de confusion. »

Un éclat de rire joyeux accueillit ses excuses et son air embarrassé.

« C'est vrai que tu dois mourir de faim, réalisa Pétunia, je m'en vais de ce pas te préparer une soupe. »

À la mention de la soupe, Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et Dudley rit non seulement de sa tête mais surtout de celle de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas le manque d'enthousiasme de son neveu. La soupe, c'est bon pourtant.

« Je crois qu'il préfèrerait autre chose maman, lui fit remarquer Dudley. D'ailleurs, Marie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec les pizzas. »

Pétunia n'en parut pas convaincu jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la lueur de convoitise évidente qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« C'est moi ! résonna soudain une voix féminine dans le salon, le repas est arrivé ! »

« Ah ! En parlant du loup, s'exclama Dudley. Bon ! Maman, tu vas aider Marie, pendant que j'habille et descend monsieur _l'handicapé_ ici présent ? »

Pétunia acquiesça et ne put que sourire quand, une fois dans le couloir, elle entendit clairement la mini dispute qui s'engageait entre son fils et son neveu.

« Comment ça _handicapé _? Non mais, handicapé toi-même ! »

« Pouah ! Ne t'approche pas si près, t'as une haleine de phoque ! »

« QUOI ? Non mais je te ne permets pas ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as déjà senti l'haleine d'un phoque toi ? »

« Non mais ça pue, j'en suis certain. Alors va te brosser les dents ! »

« Je vais te… »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Tout semblait enfin être revenu à la normale.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Si à Privet Drive tout était rentré dans l'ordre, ce n'était pas le cas à _Malfoy Manor_.

Draco qui avait réchappé deux fois à la mort par incinération n'avait pu échapper à l'incendie qui brûlait encore dans son salon. Un incendie qui portait le doux nom de Remus Lupin. Des hurlements qui lui avaient cassé les oreilles, il n'avait perçu que peu de phrases : « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!... BLABLABLABLA… Je n'arrive pas à y croire !... BLABLABLA… Complètement inconscient ma parole !... BLABLABLA… Severus dit quelque chose !... BLABLABLA… »

Ah oui ! Et aussi, mais non des moindres : « Pauvre Harry… Et BLA… ».

Une demi-heure était passée depuis la tempête. Une demi-heure pendant laquelle Remus avait rechargé ses batteries avec du thé, Severus commencé à préparer une potion et Draco essayé d'éviter les lances acérées qui jaillissaient par vague du regard furieux du loup. Bref ! Le bonheur total quoi. Certes, l'ironie était probablement de mauvais goût à l'heure actuelle des choses, mais Draco se sentait oppressé et confus et sa seule arme contre l'abattement était la dérision.

Une méthode inappropriée à la situation –et qu'il se gardait bien d'en faire profiter à Remus sous peine de combustion immédiate- mais qui lui permettait au moins de garder les pieds sur terre. Enfin… Uniquement lorsqu'il ne perdait pas son regard sur le petit corps de sa main.

« Tsss… »

Severus roula des yeux, sachant que Remus allait déclancher un nouveau cyclone.

« Tssssss…. »

Alors il décida d'agir. Son compagnon se rendait ridicule pour rien.

« Écoutes Remus, Draco s'est déjà excusé un nombre incalculable de fois, alors arrête de t'en prendre à lui et aussi de faire « tsss » parce que c'est très agaçant et je n'arrive pas me concentrer. »

« Mais enfin Severus, tu vois bien ce qui est arrivé à Harry non ? se révolta-t-il. »

« Oui, je le vois, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. C'est arrivé et nous n'y pouvons rien d'accord ? Cesse donc de t'agiter. »

Remus grommela quelque chose de grossier à propos des Serpentard insensibles, mais obéit tout de même et rejoignit Draco. Le blond, lui, n'avait rien remarqué de la petite scène qui venait d'ébranler son salon, car il n'avait conscience que des yeux obstinément fermés d'Harry. Il essayait mentalement de l'appeler à lui, mais Harry se refusait à lui faire signe. Il regrettait tellement ce qu'il avait fait… Et il ne pouvait même pas le dire au principal intéressé.

Draco espérait vraiment qu'Harry irait mieux.

Son regard s'assombrit une seconde et ce fut ce petit voile grisâtre que Remus aperçut en s'asseyant près du Serpentard blond. Draco Malfoy semblait réellement être touché par le sort d'Harry et le loup-garou se sentit un peu honteux. Il s'était emporté un peu vite, peut-être.

Ils passèrent une heure encore dans le silence le plus complet, attendant que la potion soit prête. Severus était assis sur le canapé, enlaçant son compagnon réfugié dans ses bras et observant d'un œil nouveau son filleul. Il était extrêmement rare pour lui de voir Draco dans un tel état de stress et d'angoisse. Ce qui le poussait à s'interroger sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry Potter et surtout, sur les sentiments qu'il commençait probablement à nourrir pour le Gryffondor.

Aux dernières nouvelles, son filleul fréquentait un métissé du nom d'Allen quelque chose… Et de ce que lui avait dit Draco, il y a quelque temps, bien qu'Allen ne soit pas l'homme de sa vie, il tenait énormément à cette nouvelle relation et il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui. C'est pourquoi, voir Draco aussi sombre et inquiet à cause de Potter, intriguait beaucoup le maître des potions.

Se pourrait-il qu'entre temps, son cher filleul ait changé _d'orientation _?

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser avant sa pensée que le sifflement caractéristique d'une potion finie, retenti. Il se leva, aussitôt suivi par Remus, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le chaudron. Severus en versa un peu dans une fiole qu'il fit rétrécir et la tendit à Draco.

« J'espère que ça va marcher, murmura le blond avant de la porter avec précaution aux lèvres d'Harry. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

L'estomac plein, Harry se sentait mieux. Son corps avait retrouvé un peu de son énergie et il se dit avec dérision que si lors de son combat contre Voldemort il avait eu une pizza à portée de main, il aurait gagné en un claquement de doigt. Pour certains c'étaient les épinards et pour lui, c'était une pizza…

« Harry ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous. Pétunia et Dudley étaient terriblement inquiets pour toi. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde Marie, marmonna-t-il alors que sa tante lui serrait la main à en faire craquer ses articulations et que son cher cousin tentait de lui briser les os en lui démontrant toute son affection par de grandes -et surtout nombreuses- tapes viriles dans le dos. »

Bien que ses relations avec eux aient beaucoup évolué, Harry se sentait toujours un peu embarrassé face aux démonstrations affectives de Pétunia et Dudley. Il aimait cette proximité familiale qui s'était installée entre eux mais avait encore un peu de mal, tout au fond de lui, à se laisser complètement aller. Il savait néanmoins, qu'avec le temps, il pourrait rendre au centuple tout l'amour que lui témoignait désormais sa tante et son cousin, car il aimait cette main protectrice posée sur la sienne et il aimait cette main charnue qui passait et repassait le long de son dos.

Mais… Il y avait un « mais ». Un « mais » qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Il était confortablement installé dans le salon, assis entre les membres de sa famille qui babillaient joyeusement à son sujet lui montrant toute l'importance qu'il avait pour eux… Et pourtant, il y avait un « mais ». Un « mais » agaçant, qui le troublait parce qu'il représentait un manque soudain. Un brusque sentiment de perte qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué toute une partie de sa vie et il ne savait pas pourquoi cela le troublait autant. Il sentait tout au fond de lui que quelque chose de capital s'était passé pendant son coma, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un problème ? »

La voix inquiète de Dudley le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris de s'être ainsi plongé dans ses pensées au point que cela se remarque.

« Non… Tout va bien, mentit-il. »

Mensonge qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Il sentit la main de sa tante se resserrer sur la sienne et le regard noisette de son cousin le scruter avec réprobation. Il soupira.

« C'est juste que… Je… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais il y a quelque chose au fond de moi qui me dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important pendant mon coma et j'ai beau y penser, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »

Sa main lui fit brusquement très mal et il se tourna vers sa tante qui lui broyait les doigts. Il vit le visage ridé de Pétunia se peindre de milles et unes émotions avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entres elles qui l'intrigua au plus haut point : la douleur. Il fronça les sourcils, certains désormais qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose d'important. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé quand tout autour de lui se figea.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?........... POURQUOI ? hurla Remus en reculant vivement. »

La fiole était vide.

Severus avait les sourcils froncés.

Draco était blême.

Harry était encore et toujours inconscient.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il y a forcément une explication ! reprit Remus toujours aussi bouleversé. »

Il arracha la fiole des mains de Draco et se précipita sur le chaudron de potion. Alors qu'il y plongeait vivement le petit récipient, il sentit de longues mains pâles le retenir.

« Lâche-moi Severus ! »

« Non, répondit fermement le maître des potions. »

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, se récria le lycan avec fureur. »

Il tenta de repousser son amant, mais il se retrouva enclavé dans un étau presque douloureux. Cela fit redoubler son ardeur et il tenta avec hargne de se débarrasser de l'étreinte ferme qu'exerçaient sur lui les bras de Severus. Il n'y arriva pas et sa colère s'attisa de plus en plus faisant remonter en lui un pur sentiment de violence et de haine, contre son amant.

Harry était en danger…. Harry était en danger et Severus l'empêchait de l'aider. C'était l'unique pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Remus.

Severus était son ennemi et il fallait qu'il l'élimine.

Il fallait qu'il… Il fallait qu'il… Qu'il… Qu'il…

« Severus qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? murmura-t-il alors qu'il sombrait brusquement dans l'inconscience. »

Le corps de Remus s'alourdit et il lâcha la fiole dans le chaudron, alors que ses jambes l'abandonnaient. Severus le serra contre lui en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement. Il s'agenouilla rapidement et raffermis sa prise autour du corps de Remus avant de se lever et de le porter jusqu'au canapé où il l'y allongea. De son côté Draco ne savait pas quoi penser de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

En une seconde il avait vu les yeux de Remus changer de couleur et devenir aussi brillant et étincelant que de l'or. Ses canines avaient poussé et son corps s'était mis à trembler entre les bras de son parrain.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Severus rangea sa baguette et se tourna vers son filleul en fronçant les sourcils.

« La pleine lune est proche et le loup en Remus, agité par ses sentiments exacerbés, a commencé à s'exciter. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui lancer un petit sort de sommeil avant qu'il ne s'éveille complètement. Remus est toujours extrêmement fragile durant ces périodes et la moindre contrariété peut lui faire perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. »

Draco hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Voilà pourquoi il était tellement énervé. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Remus était d'un naturel calme d'habitude et arrivait toujours à gérer n'importe quelle situation de manière pondérée tout en ayant une poigne de fer.

« Je suis désolé. »

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si justement, murmura Draco avec chagrin. C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas mis Harry dans cet état, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. »

Le blond avait baissé son visage, son regard fuyant le petit corps endormi d'Harry. Ses lèvres tremblaient un peu et ses épaules étaient affaissées comme si tout le poids du monde reposait en ce moment même sur elles. Severus l'observa longuement et décida que l'heure n'était pas aux complaintes. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son filleul.

« Tu n'as pas la puissance de Merlin Draco et à ma connaissance tu n'es pas responsable des caprices de la nature. Remus le sait aussi et lorsqu'il reprendra ses esprits, il sera plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. Ce stupide lycan ! S'il avait attendu que je lui explique la situation, il ne se serait pas énervé inutilement. »

« Je peux le comprendre… La potion d'énervement n'a pas fonctionné parrain et Harry est toujours inconscient. C'est normal que l'inquiétude de Remus ait tourné à la fureur… En particulier dans un moment pareil. »

Au grand étonnement de Draco, Severus lui lança une œillade vexée.

« Ça ne justifie absolument rien ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que moi, Severus Snape, j'ai pu rater une potion ? »

« Mais…. »

« Quoi donc ? Regarde le corps de Potter, il est cent fois plus petit que la normale. Si je lui avais donné la potion originelle cela aurait excité son corps et son cœur aurait commencé à pomper du sang à grande vitesse. En potion, les doses et les ingrédients varient selon différents critères qui ne sont pas à négliger, tu devrais le savoir non ? Ici en l'occurrence, c'est la taille de Potter qui modifie les valeurs et donc en toute logique, le degré même de la potion. Ce que je lui ai donné est une potion d'énervement à moindre effet qui correspond parfaitement à sa petite taille. Ça signifie… »

« Qu'il va probablement se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux, c'est ça ? poursuivit Draco avec un sourire soulagé. »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, le tempéra Severus. Il se réveillera, de cela j'en suis sûr, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra à ma potion pour faire effet. Potter n'est pas simplement devenu petit, il a aussi pris la place de ta main. Si sa taille est une valeur sûre, la forme qu'a prit son corps ne l'est pas. »

Draco aurait pu perdre son sourire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas car il avait la certitude qu'Harry finirait par revenir à ses côtés. Harry n'était plus en danger et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus. Il se promit de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre enfin ses jolis yeux.

« Merci parrain. »

« Hn. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tout c'était passé très vite. Trop vite.

Une minute, sa tante lui serrait la main et la suivante, elle se tordait de douleur, toussant et crachant, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Dudley avait réagi au quart de tour. Mettant Harry à l'écart, il s'était précipité sur sa mère et l'avait allongée dans le canapé, ordonnant à sa fiancée de rapidement lui apporter ses médicaments.

Harry était resté prostré face à la scène. Le regard fixe, les bras ballants, il avait l'impression d'être présent sans vraiment l'être. Dudley s'agitait bruyamment en faisant prendre les pilules à sa mère et Marie lui prêtait main-forte autant qu'elle le pouvait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais ça avait été toute une éternité pour Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois Pétunia endormie sous l'effet des calmants et portée dans sa chambre que le couple se remémora la présence du sorcier qu'il avait oublié dans le salon. Dudley passa une main crispée sur son front avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux avec un soupir abattu.

« Il va me tuer… »

Sa compagne lui sourit gentiment et l'étreignant elle le pressa avec tendresse contre sa poitrine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle, Harry n'est pas stupide. Il va comprendre. »

« Il va surtout comprendre qu'un tison peu aussi servir d'arme du crime, répliqua-t-il avec un rire jaune. Dis, tu ne veux pas descendre avec moi et cacher tous les objets potentiellement dangereux pour ma survie ? »

Marie leva les yeux au ciel et se détacha de lui.

« Je m'occupe de ta mère, va lui parler. »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je risque ma vie là… Et puis, il t'aime bien. Il ne te tuera pas toi… »

Marie gloussa, mais ne répondit pas. À la place, elle lui donna un tendre baiser d'encouragement et le poussa dans le couloir pour lui claquer la porte au nez. D'abord surpris, Dudley grogna d'indignation avant de pointer un doigt rancunier sur la porte et de lui lancer un « Si je meurs ce sera de ta faute ! » offusqué. Puis il soupira et après une profonde inspiration, il se décida à rejoindre son futur meurtri… Euh, son cousin, dans le salon.

Cousin qu'il trouva assis droit comme un « i » dans le canapé, l'expression du visage indéchiffrable.

_Bon… Il a l'air calme… Enfin, j'espère…, s'encouragea-t-il avant d'aller s'installer face à lui. _

Une petite minute s'écoula, pendant laquelle Dudley tritura nerveusement son pantalon et au moment où il voulut prendre la parole Harry le devança d'une voix chargée de reproches.

« Explique-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer et n'essaye pas de m'entortiller où je me mettrai vraiment très en colère ! »

Il poussa un profond soupir et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, se dit que de toute façon les tisons étaient plus éloignés d'Harry que de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à se sauver avant que le brun ne lui en plante un dans le popotin.

« Maman est malade. Elle est sujette aux crises de nerf et le moindre effort, le moindre désagrément peu lui être fatal. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand cela va arriver. Elle peut se mettre très en colère et ne rien ressentir, comme elle peut juste s'émouvoir et… Enfin, tu l'as vu. »

Un petit silence tendu avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Harry… »

« DEPUIS QUAND !? »

_Okay… Il va me tuer… Marie, ma chérie, prend soins de la Mercedes s'il te plaît… _

« Un peu plus de six mois. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? »

Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur les lèvres de Dudley avant qu'il ne réponde faiblement.

« Justement parce que c'est toi. Cousin… Maman regrette toujours profondément ce qu'on t'a fait subir à l'époque, et elle prend sa maladie comme la punition qu'elle mérite. »

« Quoi ? s'exclama Harry choqué, mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Pour toi peut-être, mais pour elle ça ne l'est pas ! répliqua Dudley en lui lançant un regard criant. Elle prend tout ceci très au sérieux et elle savait à l'avance que tu réagirais de cette manière. Elle savait que tu allais être froissé et que tu allais probablement t'accuser d'une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches à cause de ça, justement. Parce que tu as un grand cœur Harry… Tout au fond d'elle, elle accepte sa condition comme un juste retour de son attitude horrible envers toi. »

Il se tu quelques secondes avant de reprendre, plus lentement.

« Moi aussi je le prends comme ça. Voir ma mère souffrir me fait du mal, mais je me dis que c'est notre châtiment pour avoir été aussi méprisables avec toi. Tout comme la mort de papa… ajouta-t-il, sa voix un peu brisée par l'émotion. »

Harry était interdit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il croyait pourtant que tout ceci était de l'histoire ancienne, que les Dursley avaient fait une croix sur leur passé de tortionnaire après s'êtres excusés auprès de lui quelques années auparavant… La plaie était dissimulée, mais elle continuait toujours de suinter… Et il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Bien des fois, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant terrifié et maltraité Harry avait ardemment souhaité être définitivement débarrassé de sa tante, son oncle, son cousin… Mais tout avait changé et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait plus de ça. Il avait grandi. Certes il avait souffert, mais le petit garçon en lui était enfin apaisé. Il avait trouvé l'amour qu'il recherchait tant à l'époque et il ne voulait plus être la cause de tant de souffrance.

Le passé était oublié. Le présent était à chérir. Et l'avenir à construire.

Harry comprenait enfin leurs réactions un peu trop enthousiastes quand ils le voyaient. Il venait de réaliser à quel point le poids de leurs remords écrasait leurs cœurs. Leur culpabilité était si grande et si profonde qu'ils en venaient à penser que le moindre mal était la sentence pour leurs actes passés.

Et c'était ça, le petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'accepter totalement l'affection parfois surabondante et exagéré de sa tante et de son cousin. Il soupira. Une discussion sérieuse s'imposait, mais il attendrait que sa tante se soit reposée.

« Dudley… Est-ce que sa crise est due à ce que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure ? »

Il vit clairement son cousin tressaillir et il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Que c'était-il donc passé pendant son absence qui ait pu contrarier sa tante au point qu'elle fasse une crise de nerf ?

« C'est difficile à expliquer. En fait, je crois que tu vas perdre certaines de tes illusions au sujet d'une certaine personne. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu devrais dire « de qui » je parle, le corrigea Dudley. Draco Malfoy est venu te voir. »

Malfoy ?

Draco ?

Draco est venus lui rendre visite ? Il est venu le voir ? Lui, Harry Potter ? Alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun contact ? Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années ? Non, impossible. Dudley était probablement en train de lui jouer la comédie.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il confus. »

« Oh que si, affirma son cousin en soupirant, mais avant de te réjouir, il faut que tu saches qu'il n'est pas l'homme que tu crois, Harry. C'est un usurpateur, un pervers, un vicieux, un… »

Harry n'entendit pas la suite, son esprit focalisé sur le « Oh que si » assuré de son cousin. Son cœur fit un bon prodigieux dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire…

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ?! »

Non il n'écoutait pas et cela se voyait au sourire presque niais qui étirait ses lèvres et à son regard perdu dans le vague. Draco était venu et lui… Merde alors ! Lui il avait trouvé le moyen d'être dans le coma ? Mais pourquoi non d'un XXXX de XXXX de XXXX de Merlin, fallait-il que le destin s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? Pour une fois que sa seigneurie blondie se déplaçait pour le voir –lui et personne d'autre- il fallait qu'il se retrouve comateux !

Non d'un Scrout à pétard ! Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? Cela dit… Ces pensées moribondes n'occupèrent pas longtemps l'esprit d'Harry car il se concentra bien vite sur autre chose.

Draco, son Draco était venu juste pour lui. Rien que pour lui… Rien que pour… Quoi au fait ?

Pourquoi Draco Malfoy avait-il éprouvé le besoin de venir lui rendre visite ? Deux options s'offraient à Harry. Soit le blondinet s'était aperçu qu'il était follement, éperdument et totalement raide dingue de lui…

« Harry, tu baves. »

Soit il avait fait une connerie et il voulait qu'Harry lui prête main-forte en échange -il eut un sourire pervers- d'une folle, indécente et sauvage nuit d'amour entre ses bras…

« Harry, tu baves beaucoup. »

Qui bien évidemment, parce qu'il avait un charme défiant les lois de la nature, se transformerait en jour, en semaine, en mois, en année… En éternité.

« Harry, merde ! T'es entrain de saloper le tapis ! » (_**NdVif **__: MDR n.n_)

« Hein ? »

« 'Bécile… tssk. Est-ce que tu as seulement écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Le sorcier s'essuya les lèvres sans que son sourire benêt ne les quitte. Dudley soupira.

« Oui, non, enfin si, il y avait de ça, mais je ne parlais pas uniquement de la bave. Je parlais de ce fichu sorcier manipulateur et pervers ! »

« Pervers ? »

Dudley enflammé par sa rancune envers Draco ne se rendit pas compte qu'il allait dire ce qu'il ne fallait _justement _pas dire… Du moins, pas dans un moment comme celui-ci.

« Oui, un pervers ! Un gros, gros pervers ! On le laisse une minute dans la chambre avec toi et la suivante, il se retrouve le nez planté sur ton p… Ta… Ton… Bref ! Il a failli te violer Man, non mais tu te rends compte ? Ce putain de blondinet à la noix voulait te sauter dessus et il l'aurait fait si maman n'était pas arrivée à temps ! »

_Le nez planté sur ton… Te violer… Te sauter dessus… Le nez planté sur ton… Te violer… Te sauter dessus… Le nez planté sur ton… Te violer… Te sauter dessus… Le nez planté sur ton… Te violer… Te sauter dessus… Le nez planté sur ton… Te violer… Te sauter dessus… Le nez planté sur ton… Te violer… Te sauter dessus…_

Le schéma que suivit l'esprit d'Harry fut très simple et très clair. En d'autres termes, cela se voyait comme le nez de Draco planté sur son…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Son sourire s'élargit.

Un soupir alanguit lui échappa.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait retenu de la tirade flamboyante de son cousin que ce qu'il voulait retenir… Et ledit cousin réalisa enfin la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de mettre de l'eau au moulin d'Harry. Encore serait-elle allée irriguer son cerveau, Dudley ne s'en serait pas plaint. Malheureusement, elle avait fait le chemin inverse et gorgeait avec un enthousiasme un peu traumatisant, le mauvais moulin… Qui finit par fièrement pointer vers le Nord. (_**NdVif **__: Rho le vilain moulin n.n_)

Harry était gravement atteint et cela se passait de commentaire.

« Tu crains… Tu crains vraiment, marmonna un Dudley déconcerté. »

Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce que Dudley pouvait lui dire parce que la vierge venait de lui apparaître. Étincelante, séduisante… Miraculeuse. Draco Malfoy son fantasme, son souhait, son désir, son amour… Ce Draco Malfoy là, avait failli lui sauter dessus. Il était venu pour lui sauter dessus. Quand il pensait à ce que blondinet avait failli lui faire… Son corps entier se réchauffait, son cœur bondissait, son sang cavalait dans ses veines, sa tête bourdonnait…

La prochaine fois, il fallait vraiment qu'il le viole… Oh oui ! Un viol tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant…

« Harry… Ça va ? Tu es tout rouge. »

C'était trop d'émotion d'un coup.

« Hey Man, tu deviens bizarre là ! »

Le monde commença à tourner, le sol tanguait dangereusement et sa vision devint floue...

« Merde ! HARRY ! »

Il pouvait mourir heureux.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Plus loin, dans un certain Manoir…

« Tu vas finir par lui faire un trou dans le ventre à ce rythme. »

Le blond grommela, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en le fixant comme ça qu'il va se réveiller. »

Définitivement agacé, Draco fusilla son parrain du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça ne marchera pas, hein ? »

« Si ça fonctionnait, Belle ne se serait pas faite violer ! »

Un long silence suivit cette remarque.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda enfin Draco après avoir secoué la tête. »

« D'une trilogie de livres que Remus m'a fait lire il y a peu. Ils racontent l'histoire d'une princesse endormie pendant des siècles, qu'un prince immoral a réveillée d'une manière parfaitement grossière. Ce sont les _Mésaventures de la belle au bois dormant_. » **(1)**

Draco en resta interdit.

« C'est ridicule. Tout le monde sait que la belle au bois dormant a été réveillée par le baiser du prince. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai lu, pourtant. Cela prouve bien à quel point les moldus peuvent être tordus. »

Severus conclu sa réplique d'un « hn » bien senti et Draco plissa les yeux.

« Vos goûts sont plus que douteux en matière de lecture, parrain. »

« Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas en fixant Potter que tu vas le réveiller. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Tu suggères que je viole Harry pour le… »

Un léger tremblement parcourant son bras empêcha Draco de poursuivre. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Harry clignait des yeux.

Il venait de se réveiller.

« Harry… Tu es enfin revenu… »

Le petit brun grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il portait lentement sa main à ses yeux pour se les frotter.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry ouvrit complètement les yeux pour aussitôt les plonger dans le regard inquiet de Draco. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et les joues rouges, lui répondit :

« La prochaine fois, il faut vraiment que tu me violes…» (_**NdVif **__: Mouahahaha_)

Long, long, long silence interdit dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne soit coupé par une petite réplique pleine d'esprit.

« Alors, qui avait raison au sujet de la belle au bois dormant, hein ? »

_**À SUIVRE…**_

**(1) **: _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les « Mésaventures de la belle au bois dormant », je vous le conseille vivement. Plus que vivement même lol. Écrite par Anne Rice (auteur de fiction et créatrice du célèbre vampire Lestat) cette trilogie est vraiment sympa. Seul petit bémol, elle est extrêmement difficile à trouver en rayon._

Et voilà… Un cinquième chapitre de fait. Un chapitre qui contrairement au précédent se finit sur une petite note d'humour.

Je tiens à m'excuser encore pour le retard, mais comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'allier étude et écriture. Cela me prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai bien failli envisager d'arrêter définitivement. (_**NdVif **__: C'est ma mort que tu souhaites ???_) Néanmoins je me suis aperçue que malgré le temps infini que je prends, certains lecteurs me restaient fidèles et attendaient avec une patience incroyable et une gentillesse qui me comble, la suite de mes histoires. (_**NdVif **__: fiou, j'ai eu peur là_)

Vos encouragements m'ont fait du bien et m'ont poussé à ne pas abandonner. Même si j'ai du mal à poster en temps et en heure, vous êtes là et m'encouragez avec un tel enthousiasme que je ne peux que continuer à vous faire plaisir. Alors sachez que je continuerai d'écrire tant que vous me soutiendrez. (_**NdVif **__: Merci infiniment… et là t'as pas fini d'écrire hein ? lol __**Ndla **__: Nan, rassure-toi, comme je te l'ai dit j'attendrais encore un peu…n.n_)

Merci ! Merci infiniment.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
